Sαsυκε's ℓovε
by Agridulce
Summary: -Haruno-La llamó Sasuke-Te dejaste la libreta en clase- -Muchas gracias emm...-Sakura puso cara pensativa,Sasuke espero la respuesta-¿Cómo te llamabas?- ... ¡¿Cómo era posible que una chica,UNA CHICA,olvidase el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha! AU Sasusaku
1. Introducción

* * *

**.:**Sαsυκε's ℓovε**:.**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Bueno, empecé este fic con una idea muy clara; cambiar un poco la típica trama de los fics SasuSaku de amor escolar que leo. En casi todos Sakura al principio es la pringada –o no pringada- que llega nueva a un colegio y se enamora del chico más popular, obviamente Sasuke, e intenta hacerse notar y conquistarlo.

Pues aquí será un al revés. Sakura será la popular chica **seria** –como suele ser Sasuke en los fics- y en este caso, el morenito será el que llegue nuevo y el que tenga que empezar ha hacer de todo para que Sakura se fije en él. ¿No es lindo que Sakura tenga el poder? OwO xDDDDDDDDD

Aviso también que habrán escenas un poco...raras (prefiero dejarlo en eso) xD

-

_**Pareja:**_ _Sasuke y Sakura ; alguna más por ahí saldrá también_.

_**Summary:**_ _Sakura es la chica mas sexy del nuevo colegio de Sasuke,y este en su primer dia de clase se propone un nuevo reto;conquistar a Sakura."Porque un Uchiha tambien es capaz de cometer locuras,y más si es por Sakura Haruno.." -SASUSAKU AU- _

_**Advertencias:**_ _Humor malo, estupideces varias, demencias, paridas y un sin fin de cosas más (xD)_

_**Género:**_ _Comedia/romance_

-

-bla bla bla- /dialogo/

"_bla bla bla_" /pensamientos/

**bla bla bla** /flash back/

-

'Naruto no me pertenence; la trama del fic si'

* * *

-_S_asuke's _L_ove-

-

**By**: _A_gridulc_e_

-

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

-

**Comenzando con buen pie**

-

-

**N**o pudo evitar que su rostro dibujara una mueca de asco absoluto al asomarse por la ventana de su habitación. Lucía un esplendido día de verano.

Los pájaros cantaban alegremente, el sol brillaba con toda su fuerza, no había ni una sola nube en ese maravilloso cielo azul…en fin, un día genial para todos.

Para todos, _menos_ para Sasuke Uchiha.

Y no es que el día no fuera de su agrado, no señor. Es que ese día era, por desgracia, su primer día en un instituto nuevo. No conocía a nadie, aunque tampoco le importaba mucho, ya que era de por sí un muchacho bastante cerrado a las personas pero….¿Que demonios? ¡Se habían acabado las vacaciones!

Suspiró resignado mientras se empezaba a vestir y arreglar. No tenía prisa por llegar, es más, preferiría no llegar, pero eso era algo imposible. En el piso de abajo y felizmente preparando el desayuno, se encontraba ese demonio vestido de hermosa mujer que en ocasiones llamaba madre, y la culpable de que ahora tanto él, como su hermano Itachi, tuvieran que empezar de cero en otra escuela.

Cuando se cansó de evitar lo inevitable, bajó con desgana hasta el comedor, donde en la amplia mesa estaban su hermano mayor y su madre desayunando. No se molestó porque no lo habían esperado, estaba acostumbrado a eso.

-¡Buenos días Sasuke-_chan_!-Lo saludó su madre, tan enérgica como siempre-¿Cómo esta mi niño hoy?

-Mamá…-Contuvo las ganas de gritarle que ya no era un crío, pero eso hizo, contenerse y emplear el mejor tono que su orgullo de _hombrecito_ le permitía en esos momentos-No empieces…ya no soy un crío.

-Ohh-Obtuvo como única respuesta. Y es que su madre por más que se lo dijera, parecía no querer dejar de llamarle Sasuke-_chan_ pese a que el muchacho se sentía avergonzado cada vez que se lo decía.

-Será mejor que espabiles, Sasuke-_chan_, si no quieres irte solito el primer día de clase-Se burló su hermano, mientras se levantaba de la mesa dejando el plato del desayuno vacío en la mesa-Te esperaré fuera.

Su madre, cabreada, le pegó un chillido y él, muy obediente, llevó el plato vacío a la cocina mientras Sasuke acababa de devorar su última tostada. Se despidieron como si fuera un día de cada día - en el fondo lo era- y salieron de casa. Ninguno de los dos conversó por el camino, aunque tampoco tenían nada que decirse.

Cuando llegaron al instituto, que no estaba muy lejos de su nueva casa, sintieron la intensa mirada de las chicas, curiosas y descaradas, pero ninguno de los dos se molesto en darle importancia. _Ya estaban acostumbrados_.

Se separaron en la entrada del primer piso. Sasuke sacó un papel del bolsillo del uniforme y empezó a leerlo, para recordar donde le tocaba.

"_Taquilla 112 del segundo piso, zona norte. Aula de clase A208_" Leyó en el papel que el día de la inscripción le habían entregado.

Quedaban aun diez minutos para que comenzaran las clases, y pese a eso, los pasillos estaban repletos de gente que hablaba a gritos, chicos que corrían, chicas que cotilleaban y que se giraban a mirarlo cuando pasaba…en fin, la misma historia de siempre, ese instituto, _aparentemente_ no tenía nada interesante.

-

-

-

¡Cinco minutos!

Quedaban escasos cinco minutos para que su primera clase empezara y aun no había sido capaz de encontrar siquiera su puñetera taquilla.

"_Mierda, al final tendré que preguntar a alguien…_" Se maldijo.

Buscó con la mirada la persona más cerca y disponible que tenía y sus oscuros ojos cruzaron la mirada con unos azules claros, pertenecientes a un rubio con cara de bobo que lo miraba de forma extraña.

-Oye dobe-Dijo sin ninguna clase de educación y con toda la confianza del mundo-¿Podrías dejar de mirarme con deseo y decirme donde están las taquillas?

-¿Es una orden?-El rubio alzó una ceja. Sasuke hizo lo mismo.-Seguro que eres nuevo, ¿Me equivoco?

-Creo que es algo obvio si no se donde están las taquillas-Murmuró de mala gana Sasuke-¿Vas ha decirme donde están o no?

El rubio lo miró, pero lo que más le extrañó a Sasuke fue que en vez de enfadarse con él o reprocharle su grosería como muchos hacían, el rubio se pusiera a reírse como un loco. Cuando por fin logró parar de reír, miró a Sasuke con una amplia sonrisa.

-Vaya, me has caído bastante bien. Aunque para decepción tuya, no soy gay-Le confesó-¿Cuál es tu nombre, chico nuevo?

Sasuke lo miró con desconfianza. ¿Era tonto? ¿Le acababa de insultar por partida doble y el tío le decía que le caía bien? ¡Ese colegio era de tarados!

-Bueno, entonces me presentaré yo-Dijo, viendo que Sasuke no soltaba prenda-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, y voy a primero de bachillerato tecnológico.

-Uchiha Sasuke-Apretó la mano que Naruto le había tenidos momentos antes-Y me parece que por suerte o por desgracia, estaremos en la misma clase.

-

-

-

No sabía cuanto más podría aguantar. No mucho más. Y es que aquel aparentemente gentil y agradable chico rubio llamado Uzumaki Naruto…era un _verdadero plasta_.

Desde que por desgracia, según Sasuke, se habían conocido, no hacía más que hablar, hablar, hablar… ¿Y adivinan que más? Hablar.

Lo cierto es que Sasuke ni siquiera le prestaba atención alguna, pero tampoco el rubio lo dejaba atender en clase. ¿Por qué?

_Porque se sentaban juntos_.

Su jodido tutor, que al parecer ya conocía a Naruto de antes, los había sentado juntos poniendole a Sasuke la excusa de que parecían muy amigos y que lo aguantaría bien. Sasuke intentó protestar, pero su nuevo _profesor/tutor_ no le hizo ni caso.

-Bien, como les decía anteriormente, antes de que Uzumaki y Uchiha interrumpieran por séptima vez, las asignaturas comunes como lenguas, filosofía, educación física y más, las harán junto al grupo de bachillerato Científico. La razón es sencilla-Hizo una pausa-Ambos grupos sois muy pocos y el profesorado ha preferido juntaros para las asignaturas comunes.

Se escuchó un suave murmullo, ya que como eran pocos, tampoco podían llegar ha hacer mucho escándalo. Sasuke se fijó en Naurto, que por extraño que pareciese, había dejado de interrumpir. Estaba levemente sonrojado y miraba al profesor con ilusión…

_¿De verdad Naruto no era gay? _Pintas no le faltaban…

A estas alturas a Sasuke no le sorprendería tener pegado al culo a un chico gay, ya que como las chicas, ellos también se le declaraban. Pero no, prefería pensar que el rubio no era gay. Sería un poco deprimente para su orgullo pensar que la primera persona con la que _parecía_ entablar una 'amistad' era por mera atracción física –no correspondida, por supuesto-.

-Bueno, sin más, se unirán ahora a nosotros el grupo del científico, ya que hemos arreglado los horarios para que ambos grupos coincidan en las asignaturas comunes-Seguía explicando el profesor, pero Sasuke no prestaba atención, y Naruto, aun menos-Y precisamente ahora les toca filosofía a ambos grupos...-Un deje de maldad se dibujó en el rostro del profesor.

Dicho esto la puerta del aula se abrió por completo, para dar paso a una fila de chicos y chicas que entraban con timidez. No parecían ser más de diez. Naruto apretó con fuerza el brazo de Sasuke y aguantó la respiración. Este lo miró extrañado.

-¿Qué ocurre..?-Susurró el moreno.

-Es ella…-

No necesitó explicaciones, ni siquiera una sencilla descripción de quien era _ella_, porque sus ojos se dirigieron directamente hacia una figura, que sin conocerla de nada, sabía perfectamente que era la chica que había puesto nervioso a su…amigo; o al menos eso le decía su intuición.

Su extraño cabello largo y levemente ondulado de un peculiar color rosa era lo que más llamaba la atención al mirarla. Su piel pálida pero sin llegar a verse enfermiza hacían resaltar el intenso verde de sus ojos, el delineador negro que los maquillaba y el suave rojizo de sus jugosos labios, que parecían tener una capa de suave brillo. Tenía puesto el mismo uniforme que todas las chicas, pero sutilmente llevado de una forma más sensual. No calzaba zapatos, sino unas _converse_ negras con cordones de diferentes colores, que la hacían aun más llamativa y peculiar de lo que en sí, ya era la muchacha y para rematar, comía chicle de una manera entre inocente y provocativa.

El corazón de Sasuke dio un pequeño vuelco de nerviosismo al comprobar que la chica recorría la clase con la mirada y que, inevitablemente, sus miradas se cruzaban. No la apartó, sin embargo, al notar como ella le sonreía de manera extraña. Los compañeros que se sentaban delante suyo suspiraron, pensando que les sonreía a ellos.

-¿Quién es esa chica del pelo rosa?-Pudo preguntar Sasuke a Naruto, sin dejar de mirarla.

-Es Sakura Haruno, la chica más popular de la escuela- Susurró Naruto, aunque no parecía mirarla a ella, sino a una chica morena bastante mona que se acababa de sentar justo al lado de la pelirosa-Aunque yo no te hablaba de Saku-_chan_, sino de Hinata -Infló los mofletes de forma infantil.

"_¿Saku-chan? Entonces la debe conocer_" Pensó inteligentemente Sasuke (XD)

Sakura Haruno. Aun no sabía bien el porqué, pero lo cierto es que no podía dejar de mirarla, pese a que la muchacha ya estaba sentada y de espaldas a él. Nunca había mostrado interés especial por ninguna chica, puesto que todas le parecían débiles, manejables y demasiado predecibles pero…

_Esa chica parecía diferente_.

Es más, estaba seguro de que era diferente. Esos aires despreocupados y serios, esa mirada dura e inquebrantable, esa sonrisa sincera y pura, esa seguridad y sensualidad al caminar… En cierto modo la muchacha le recordaba a él mismo en su antigua escuela, y eso le pareció muy interesante. No olvidaría su nombre, porque tal vez sería esa muchacha la que daría un poco de emoción a su aburrida vida de estudiante en ese centro.

-

-

-

Por fin, para suerte de Sasuke, acabaron las primeras clases de la mañana y los alumnos salieron al patio. Pensó en pasar el recreo con su hermano mayor porque estaba empezando a rayarse de Naruto, pero pronto lo divisó con un grupo de chicos un tanto macarras.

"_Menudos amigos se busca..._" No pudo evitar pensar, al ver las pintas que los chicos llevaban.

Y descartando la posibilidad de pasar ese pequeño rato de descanso con el gilipollas de su hermano, no le quedó más remedio que seguir a Naruto, que entusiasmado lo llevó hasta una parte del patio donde le presentó a sus amigos, que estaban en el mismo curso que ellos, pero diferentes modalidades.

Kiba, Shino, Chouji, y Rock Lee; extraños muchachos con pinta de _freaks_, que pese a todo, no acabaron de caerle mal a Sasuke. Hablaban tranquilamente cuando las voces de la gente de su alrededor callaron de pronto, dejando ver que se acercaba un pequeño grupo de gente que por lo que dedujo Sasuke debían ser importantes –populares-, ya que la gente enmudecía a su paso. Cuando estuvieron más cerca, pudo divisar que se trataba de cuatro chicas y tres chicos. Entre ellas _Sakura_…

-¿Así que tú eres el chico nuevo?-Preguntó uno de los dos chicos que andaba en el grupo. Tenía el pelo largo y castaño, recogido en una coleta. Sus ojos opalinos lo miraban con desprecio y desafío- No eres gran cosa para causar tanto revuelo entre las chicas…

-¿Cómo dijiste, estúpido?-Preguntó mosqueado Sasuke. Si había cosa que odiase en este mundo, eso eran los tíos más chulos que él. Poco le importaba lo popular que fuese ese chico que todo el mundo callaba a su paso; para chulo él, chulo Sasuke.

-Pues eso, que eres poca cosa. No se como puede una persona como tu haber causado un revuelo así entre las chicas-Escupió con asco. Sasuke pudo notar un deje de celos-No supones ninguna amenaza-Susurró, pero esas palabras fueron oídas por la pelirosa, que estaba justo detrás de él.

-Neji-kun- Una mano apareció en el hombro del castaño, y cuando este se giró para ver quien era, Sasuke pudo ver a la pelirosa-Ya vale.

-Pero..-

-Ya vale-Pronunció ahora con más dureza-El director dijo nada de problemas, ¿recuerdas? Es el primer día de clase, relájate.

Frustrado, Neji cerró los puños con fuerza. Era el chico más popular del colegio, y todo lo que supusiera un peligro para su popularidad, le cabreaba. Es por eso que cuando se corrió el rumor entre las chicas que _un chico nuevo muy guapo había ingresado en el centro_, Neji había sentido la necesidad de irlo a comprobar.

Sasuke sintió una intensa mirada sobre él, y encontró que Sakura era la que lo miraba. En sus ojos se podía leer claramente una pizca de curiosidad al observarlo, y Sasuke se tomo la mirada como unas disculpas silenciosas por el comportamiento del castaño.

-Sakura tiene razón Neji, ya vale-Intervino esta vez una rubia de ojos azules, que había estado observando en silencio todo el rato-Además, los rumores no son del todo mentira…-Dijo pícaramente, mientras le guiñaba un ojo al moreno.

-Ejem-Tosió a propósito otro chico del grupo. Era castaño oscuro y llevaba el pelo también amarrado en una cola, pero esta era un poco rara. En las orejas llevaba unos pendientes de aro, que le dabna un toque macarra, pero tenía pinta de vago-¿Y si nos vamos ya, Ino?

-Hay Shikamaru, que celoso eres-Le dijo melosa, mientras se tiraba a sus brazos-Esta bien, nosotros vamos tirando. ¿Vienes Sai?

Y tal y como lo dijeron, desaparecieron de la zona, llevándose con ellos parte de la tensión que había en el ambiente y a otro muchacho que había permanecido callado todo el rato, y que Sasuke encontró que se daban un aire. Kiba, Shino, Chouji y Rock Lee miraban la escena un tanto apartados, mientras que Naruto se había quedado al lado de Sasuke, observando a Neji con un deje de desconfianza.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó Sakura, mirando a Neji con tranquilidad, pero duramente-¿A que esperas?

El castaño, ya chamuscado, se soltó bruscamente de su agarre y empezó a caminar por donde Sai, Ino y Shikamaru habían desaparecido mientras murmuraba "_No pienso disculparme_". En cuanto hubo desaparecido, Naruto suspiró y dibujó en su rostro una amable sonrisa.

-No se como lo aguantas, Sakura-_chan_. Cada día es más insoportable-Se dirigió Naruto a la pelirosa.

La muchacha soltó una suave risa, aunque apenas perceptible-Ya sabes que en el fondo, Neji-kun no es tan malo, Naruto-.

-¿S-sakura, vamos?-Preguntó una de las muchachas que quedaba por hablar. Era morena y tenía extrañamente el mismo color de ojos que el idiota de Neji. Naruto soltó un suspiro que solo fue captado por Sakura-N-nos estarán esperando.

-Voy Hinata-Dijo, y luego se acercó a Naruto y le susurró al oído-¿Cuándo piensas pedirle que salga contigo?

El rubio se puso rojo como un tomate, temiendo que los demás lo hubiesen escuchado, pero no paso nada. Sakura se despidió de él con una pequeña sonrisa y después miró fugazmente a Sasuke, para desaparecer de allí. El moreno se quedó observando como las figuras de las tres chicas desaparecían entre la multitud, y como la gente poco a poco volvía a usar un tono más elevado de voz.

-

-

-

-¿De que la conoces?-Preguntó Sasuke, sin previo aviso.

-¿Qué?-

-Que de qué la conoces-Al ver que Naruto se había parado y lo miraba con cara de interrogante, aclaró un poco-A Haruno digo, de que la conoces.

-¡Ahh! Somos amigos de la infancia. Es como mi hermanita-Sonrió ampliamente-¿Te interesa?

-Puede-Dejó en el aire-No esta mal.

-No te la recomiendo, el gilipollas de Neji es muy celoso-Soltó como si nada. Al ver la cara de asco de Sasuke, decidió explicarle mejor-No son novios, cortaron hace tiempo, pero al parecer a Neji sigue gustándole Sakura-chan y no deja que ningún chico se le acerque-Aclaró el rubio-No se que pudo ver en él..

-Me da igual-Contestó.-De todas maneras, no necesitare acercarme, porque será ella misma la que venga a mi-Dijo con total seguridad.

Naruto lo miró con duda. Apenas hacían unas horas que se conocían, pero al parecer ya se tenían bastante confianza, así que decidió preguntar una pequeña cuestión que le carcomía por dentro; _su instinto cotilla salía a flote_.

-¿Seguro que no te gusta Sakura-chan? No sería raro -Preguntó Naruto.

-No, ella no me gusta-Soltó como si nada el moreno-Solo la encuentro interesante.

-Bueno, como sea. Yo ya te he avisado-Suspiró intranquilo-Por cierto, ¿Por donde queda tu casa? Me dijiste que eras nuevo en el barrio, ¿verdad?

Sasuke asintió, pero no dijo nada más. Ambos seguían caminando por las calles, y al moreno le extrañó que Naruto lo siguiera. ¿No tenía casa o qué? Porque si era eso, él no pensaba acogerlo en la suya…era muy pesado –pero en el fondo buna persona-. De golpe el rubio paró en frente de un bloque de pisos, bastante normal y un poco antiguo, pero sin ser vulgar.

-Yo vivo aquí-Señaló al bloque-No me insistas tanto, se que te mueres de ganas de que te invite a pasar-Bromeó.

-Hmp-Obtuvo como respuesta, mientras Sasuke lo seguía por detrás.

Cogieron el ascensor y subieron hasta el tercer piso. A Sasuke le sorprendió que bajo esa fachada anticuada y sencilla, el edificio por dentro estuviese tan bien decorado y fuese tan moderno. Cuando entraron en el piso de Naurto, se encontraron con un caótico desorden.

-Joder, ¿En tu casa no _limpiáis_?-Dijo en modo de broma Sasuke.

-No. No tengo tiempo, ya que por las tardes tengo un trabajo a media jornada y por las mañanas voy al colegio -Sasuke levantó una ceja, y como si Naruto hubiese leído sus pensamientos, prosiguió-No tengo padres; vivo solo. Mi única familia es Sakura-chan, su hermano pequeño y su madre.

-¿Y como es que tienes un piso para ti solo? Además, eres aun menor, ¿de donde sacaste el dinero para comprarlo? ¿Y la custodia? -Sasuke estaba más perdido que un chino en las ramblas de Barcelona. Eso era algo que no se veía todos los días, digno de un culebrón.

-Este piso era de la abuela de Sakura-chan. Desde pequeños siempre hemos ido a la misma escuela y éramos muy amigos, para la madre de Sakura-chan era como un tercer hijo. Por eso cuando mi tutor legal murió, para no volver al orfanato la madre de Sakura-chan tomó mi custodia y me dejaron vivir en este piso, porque yo mismo insistí en que no quería resultar un estorbo.-Explicó con preciso detalle. Sasuke tomó nota mentalmente.

-Oh-Fue lo único que supo decir.

-¡Pero bueno, eso no tiene importancia! Ellos viven en el piso de abajo-Sonrió ampliamente- Dentro de un par de horas empiezo mi jornada de trabajo, pero de mientras podríamos echar una partida al **Pro'**. ¿Qué me dices?

-Que te voy a machacar-.

-

-

-

Caminaba tranquilo por las calles de su nuevo barrio, que pese a no conocer muy bien aun, no se orientaba nada mal. Si era sincero, echaba de menos el tener un amigo con quien jugar a la play, ya que hacía mucho que apenas se relacionaba con alguien que no fuera su propia familia. Y esas partidas con Naruto le habían sentado genial, como volver a nacer.

Por otro lado estaba que indirectamente le había sonsacado información al rubio sobre Sakura. Sí, ella seria oficialmente su nuevo reto.

_Conquistar a Sakura Haruno, la chica más sexy y popular de su nuevo colegio._

Porque sin retos… ¿Qué sería de la aburrida vida de Sasuke? Quitando que la chica le parecía bastante interesante, estaba Neji. Ese odioso muchacho al que sin conocer de nada, ya estaba empezando a odiar a muerte, y sentía que si lograba conquistar a Sakura, abría matado dos pájaros de un tiro.

Sí, nuestro joven moreno ya lo tenía todo fríamente calculado. Nunca le había resultado muy difícil ser popular en el colegio, es más, era algo que ni siquiera le había interesado nunca pero sin embargo no podía evitar serlo, ya que sin pretenderlo las chicas le montaban clubs de fans y le atribuían meritos de los que él, literalmente, _sudaba_.

Pero esta vez era diferente, porque esta vez sí se proponía ser popular. Sí se proponía llamar la atención y sí que le interesaba superar a alguien.

_Porque un Uchiha también es capaz de cometer locuras por una chica, y más si esa es una tan sexy como Sakura Haruno._

-

-

-

Mientras, ajenas a cualquier tipo de cosa que tuviera que ver con cierto Uchiha, un grupito de cuatro preciosas adolescentes charlaban tranquilamente en una cafetería cualquiera. Todas vivían en el mismo barrio, tan solo separadas por un par de calles. Hablaban de cosas triviales; deportes, chicos, musía…en fin, cualquier cosa que les viniera a la mente.

-Hablando de chicos…-Meditó Tenten-¡Recuerdo que dentro de nada de volverán ha hacer otra vez las listas de popularidad!-Exclamó con asco-Como odio a las tontas esas del taller de periodismo..

-Oh, vamos Tenten, no se de que te quejas-Comentó Ino-Nosotras siempre estamos las primeras, ¿Qué más da?

-¡Pero es que lo veo una tontería eso de las listas de popularidad!-Escupió indignada-Según en que posición estés, te tratan de una manera o de otra. Ni que estuviéramos en una sociedad estamental, por favor…

-Tenten tiene razón-Defendió Sakura-Pero lo único que podemos hacer es como siempre, ignorarlo. De todas maneras es algo que la gente del colegio parece esperar con ansia

-Bueno Sakura, tu no deberías quejarte mucho, ya que desde hace unos cuantos años siempre eres la primera-Buscó picar a su amiga, pero esta como siempre solo le dedicó una mirada de burla-¡De todas maneras me gustaría saber quien será este año el chico más guapo! –Exclamó ilusionada.

-E-este año será interesante la lista de p-popularidad masculina-Comentó Hinata muy suavemente-Neji desde que cortó con S-sakura se ha vuelto más popular entre las chicas y Sai últimamente llama m-mucho la atención. S-shikamaru esta con Ino..

-¿Y que hay del chico nuevo?-Soltó Tenten-¡Me he fijado en la hora del patio y esta buenísimo! Que en su primer día cause tanto revuelo entre las chicas es una señal…

-¡En eso te apoyo Tenteeeen!-Chilló Ino-Dios..¿Lo visteis? Era…era…¡perfecto!-Se puso colorada como un tomate- Si no tuviera a Shikamaru, ya le habría tirado la caña.

-Bu-bueno, n-no es mi estilo p-pero es bastante g-guapo-Comentó Hinata-¿Y t-tú Sakura, q-que opinas?

La pelirosa se quedó mirando su taza de café, absorta en sus recuerdos. No era un misterio para sus amigas que desde que Sakura cortó su relación con Neji, esta no parecía mostrar mucho interés por los chicos. Y cuando finalmente todas ya pensaban que Sakura no contestaría, lo hizo, aunque no con mucho entusiasmo- Parece mono.

Y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Que Sakura viera a semejante belleza de chico como una simple monada no era buena señal. Ahora las tres lo tenían más claro que nunca; por mucho que Sakura se resistiera, ellas, sus amigas… ¡le iban a buscar un novio! (Y de paso conseguir que Hinata se declarase a Naruto xD)

-

¿_Cuáles serán los planes de Sasukito-kun_?

¿_Conseguirán Ino, Tenten y Hinata buscarle un novio a Sakura_?

¿_Tendrá Hinata valor algún día de declararse a Naruto_ _y viceversa_?

¿_Necesita Sakura gafas o se hace la estrecha_?

¿_Que pasa si ya no tengo más preguntas para hacer_?

... XD

* * *

**Fin de la Introducción**

* * *

Aclaracion: El **PRO'** es un videojuego de la play que va de fútbol. No se nada más U.U'

-

Y ahora… ¿Qué les pareció?

Todo hay que decir que es el primer capitulo y alo mejor ha estado un poco rollo, pero si veo que tiene buena acogida, entonces prometo que será mucho más interesante en los próximos capítulos. También habrá cosas en este fic que no atienden a la logica, así que no intenteis buscar respuesta XD Al fin y al cabo, es solo un fic y solo es para pasar el rato.

Esto de las _comedias/romances_ me gusta mucho leerlas, pero no soy muy buena escribiendolas así que esto es todo un reto para mi...muajajaja OwO Por cierto, **PERDÓN POR LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA**! Pero es que en cuanto lo tuve listo lo subí, sin revisarlo ni nada, asi quedaría más natural...nosé xD

* * *

Y ahora un pequeño avance del capitulo 1:

_Genial, ahora si tendría una excusa para poder hablar por fin con Sakura, y tenía que aprovecharla. Buscó con la mirada a la pelirosa por el pasillo y la vio no muy lejos de él. Sonrió picadamente para si mismo antes de acercarse a ella._

**--**

_-¿Qué Sai es gay y le gusta Uchiha Sasuke?-Preguntó incredula Ino-¡Eso no es posible, tiene que ser un error!_

_-¡Te juro que es verdad Ino! He cotilleado su cuaderno de dibujos y fliparás cuando te diga esto…-Tenten se acercó a su amiga y le susurró unas palabras al oído._

_Acto seguido el rostro de Ino se tensó en una mueca de asco, sorpresa, miedo y vergüenza._

**--**

_-Muchas gracias…emm...__-El moreno observó como Sakura parecía estar pensando algo. ¿Estaba nerviosa?¿Estaba pensando que decirle? Eso era buena señal, seguro que la chica no sabría como entablar conversación con él y…-¿Cómo te llamabas?_

_A sasuke casi se le desencaja la cara al oír eso. ¡¿Cómo era posible que una chica, UNA CHICA, olvidase el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha?!_

..porque en este fic todo es posible **lol** Si tienes alguna sugerencia, o cualquier cosa que quieras aportar al fic, no dudes en decirlo! Me encanta que el lector colabore en los fics **)**

* * *

-_¿Qué me dejas un_ **R E V I E W **_ porfavor?_-

ATT; _A_**gridulce**-


	2. Capitulo 1

* * *

.:Sαsυκε's ℓovε:.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Buf...he pasado un increíble bloqueo mental que no me lo creo ni yo! Pero bueno, aquí estoy, intentando seguir con todas las historias que he dejado colgadas desde verano...-___- Me merezco que me quemen viva...por tardona! XD Sin más preámbulos, a leer!

_**Advertencias de este capitulo:**_ Leve lemon, muchas palabrotas, lime, _Sai x Sakura, _un humor malo y...Mis faltas de ortografía! xd

(El fic sigue siendo SasuSaku, aunque Sakura este con algún que otro chico que no sea Sasuke, ya que sus preciadas amigas le están buscando novio xd).

-

-bla bla bla- /dialogo/

"_bla bla bla_" /pensamientos/

**bla bla bla** /flash back/

-

'Naruto no me pertenece; la trama del fic si'

* * *

-_S_asuke's _L_ove-

-

**By**: _A_gridulc_e_

-

**CAPITULO 1**

-

**Cosas inexplicables**

-

-

**Y**a hacía exactamente una semana que Sasuke había llegado a la escuela, y justamente como él había calculado mentalmente, ya tenía club de fans, y bastante numeroso. Pese a que solo hacía cinco días de su llegada, no había chica que no conociera su nombre en esa escuela, y eso mosqueaba mucho a Neji, que cada vez lo miraba con más odio y eso hacía que el ego de Sasuke aumentase por día.

Había veces que se arrepentía de su plan, ya que apenas y podía ir solo a mear sin que nadie lo siguiese pero aun así...tenía que aguantar. Ser normal y pasar desapercibido era una cosa por la que Sasuke jamás había pasado por su físico, y que seguramente, por la que jamás pasaría, así que técnicamente ya estaba acostumbrado.

Por otra parte estaba Itachi. Su hermano mayor, igual que él, siempre había llamado la atención. No por ser tan frío, sino más por ser siempre uno de los macarras principales en los colegios que ingresaba. Y obviamente, al observar que el grupo de Itachi tenía buenas relaciones con los populares, supo que su hermano mayor tal vez le sería útil por primera vez desde que nació.

-Uchiha- Llamó el profesor de lengua inglesa- UCHIHA- Volvió a repetir, al ver que este no le contestaba-¡UCHIHA!- Ahora sí, Sasuke despertó de su trance emocional- Salga a la pizarra a corregir los deberes. AHORA.

Pese a no haber echo la faena, y ni siquiera haber atendido a clase, gracias a su gran inteligencia Sasuke se libró de un castigo seguro, no como su rubio compañero al que le tocó pringar a la hora del patio.

Sasuke se podría decir que se pasaba todas las clases de todas las asignaturas ideando un plan. No necesitaba atender, era demasiado inteligente para el nivel que tenían en ese centro escolar, así que dedicaba su preciado tiempo a imaginar como sería el sexo con Sakura o a como besaría, dando ya por echo que dentro de poco lograría comprobarlo. No le gustaba, pero le intrigaba saber como sería en esos aspectos. Parecía ser toda una experta.

Y así se le pasó la mañana, finalizando la clase de lengua inglesa y dando paso al patio. Recogió sus cosas como siempre y justo cuando estaba a punto de salir del aula, el profesor llamó su atención.

-Uchiha- Lo llamó. Sasuke se giró hastiado, pensando en que querría de nuevo ese profesor- Parece que alguien se ha dejado los apuntes. ¿Podrías devolvérselo?-Instintivamente el moreno miró al rubio- Naruto esta castigado, y tú eres el último en salir...

Con amargura, recogió la libreta rosa que el profesor le entregó y salió del aula. Genial, si era rosa sería de alguna chica … "_Mierda, con lo pesadas que son..._" No pudo evitar pensar, antes de abrir la libreta para mirar el nombre. Tuvo que releerlo un par de veces antes de sonreír satisfactoriamente.

_Haruno Sakura._

Ese era el nombre de la dueña de la libreta. No pudo evitar sentir la tentación de abrirla, comprobar su impecable caligrafía y su atención en clase, ya que lo tenía absolutamente todo apuntado y hecho – Y excelentemente hecho, todo había que decirlo-.

"_Parece que no solo guapa y popular, también inteligente_" Reflexionó "_Siempre tuve buen ojo_" Sonrió pícaro. Él no elegía una victima cualquiera, obviamente.

-

-

-

Mientras, un par de alumnos se comían a besos en un aula completamente desierta y escondida. La joven castaña gemía sin cesar, mientras su acompañante le proporcionaba caricias bajo la falda. Sus braguitas hacía minutos que descansaban en los tobillos.

-Mmm...-Suspiró- N-neji-k-kun- Gimió bastante alto, sin poderlo evitar. El joven, al oír lo fuerte que estaba empezando a gemir suavizó las caricias, lo último que quería era que fueran descubiertos.

Finalmente se bajó los pantalones y los boxers y la penetró sin miramientos. Esta enlazó sus piernas en las caderas del chico y apoyó la espalda en la pared, mientras el seguía sumergido en un vaivén de embestidas. Siempre era así. Le dolía, pero no podía hacer más.

Desde mucho antes de cortar con Sakura, ella y Neji se habían empezado a ver a solar, a hacerse el amor en cualquier parte y de cualquier manera, y aunque estaba enamorada de ese hombre, sabía que él solo la quería para tener sexo y nada más, que le resultaba morboso esa relación secreta que tenían pero sabía que él no la veía como nada más. Además de que era amiga de Sakura, y le dolía haberla engañado y seguir engañándola aun... porque aunque Sakura no lo reconociera, la conocía muy bien y sabía que esta aun sentía algo, por pequeño que fuera, por el Hyuga.

-T-tenten!-Finalmente el chico se corrió en su interior, como de costumbre. Era caprichoso y no le gustaba hacerlo con condón, por eso Sakura no había querido hacerlo con él más de una vez y finalmente el ojiperla la había ido a buscar a ella, como siempre.

Se vistieron con rapidez y se besaron apasionadamente. Él salió del aula primero y ella, cinco minutos después. Ese día se quedó un rato más sentada allí, sola, meditando. La culpa y el arrepentimiento podían con ella. Quería pedir perdón a Sakura, decirle la verdad, pero quería a Neji, y sabía que si habría la boca, todo se acabaría entre ellos. Aparte de que no estaba segura que Sakura la perdonase, claro.

Justo cuando se iba a ir, se dio cuenta que tenía un papel en el bolsillo de la falda. Lo sacó curiosa y después de leerlo, se lo volvió a guardar.

_Te espero esta tarde en el parque de siempre. _

_Neji._

Genial. Tenten se había convertido oficialmente en la puta personal de Hyuga Neji. Y lo malo, es que le gustaba. Aunque se sintiera mal por Sakura, le gustaba.

-

-

-

Mientras, Sasuke se había pasado toda la hora del patio intentando localizar a la pelirosa para devolverle su libreta -y porque no, también para hacerse notar-. Pero nada, no la había encontrado y acababa de sonar la sirena que ponía fin al recreo.

Levantó un poco la vista entre el gentío y sonrió. Genial, ahora si tendría una excusa para poder hablar por fin con Sakura, y tenía que aprovecharla. Buscó de nuevo con la mirada a la pelirosa por el pasillo y la vio no muy lejos de él. Sonrió pícaramente para si mismo antes de acercarse a ella.

-Haruno- La llamó una vez la tubo justo delante. La chica lo miró interrogante. Cabía decir que nunca habían hablado. Sasuke le extendió la libreta a modo de respuesta- Te dejaste la libreta en clase.

Sakura recogió su libreta y lo miró a los ojos. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa forzada- Muchas gracias…emm...-El moreno observó como Sakura parecía estar pensando algo. ¿Estaba nerviosa?¿Estaba pensando que decirle? Eso era buena señal, seguro que la chica no sabría como entablar conversación con él y…-¿Cómo te llamabas?

A Sasuke casi se le desencaja la cara al oír eso. ¡¿Cómo era posible que una chica, UNA CHICA, olvidase el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha?!- Uchiha Sasuke- Respondió, con un deje de molestia notable.- Vamos a la misma clase.

-Ah-Respondió la pelirosa, sin mucho interés- Bueno, adiós Uchiha.

La pelirosa se giró de nuevo y siguió su rumbo, mientras Sasuke se quedaba estático en el pasillo. En su mente solo había sitio una para frase.

_Es una broma. Es una broma. Es una broma. ES UNA BROMA..._

Al g r a n Sasuke Uchiha **NUNCA** se le ignoraba. _**NUNCA**_. Y esa chica lo acababa de hacer descaradamente. Y eso le cabreaba. Mucho.

"_A mi nadie me ignora, y menos una chica_" Pensó cabreado "_Esto no quedará así..._"

-¡SASUKE!- Gritó un imbécil en su oído. Después de recuperarse del casi infarto que le dio, giró para encontrarse no con un imbécil....sino con un subnormal perdido.

-¿Tu eres gilipollas o quieres matarme?-Le dijo cabreado.

-Bueno, es que estabas empanado en medio del pasillo y...además,¡ahora toca gimnasia!- Sonrió el rubio, como solo él sabía.

Sasuke suspiró rendido. Era imposible enfadarse demasiado con él- Si no fueras tan idiota, ya te habría pegado una paliza.

-

-

-

Tenten caminaba veloz por los pasillos en busca de su aula. Genial, tocaba educación física y se había olvidado el chándal en clase. Entró rápida y mientras se cambiaba escuchó como se abría la puerta, así que por inercia se escondió debajo de una de las muchas mesas del aula.

Vio entrar a su amigo Sai, serio como siempre. El muchacho se acercó a su mochila y tras remover mucho, Tenten vio como este escondía su preciado cuaderno de dibujo en ella. Ese cuaderno que nunca quería enseñar. **Nunca**. Y salió del aula como si nada.

La castaña levantó la vista curiosa hacia la mochila de su compañero donde se encontraba su sagrado cuaderno, el que nadie había visto y al que nadie enseñaba. Tenía oportunidad de descubrir que es lo que siempre dibujaba Sai, y últimamente más que nunca se pasaba el día dibujando...¡Quería saberlo! La curiosidad es un gusanillo que pica fuerte, si señor...

Se levantó ya con el chándal puesto y fue directamente a la mochila del moreno. No tuvo que rebuscar mucho para encontrar el cuaderno, el cual abrió enseguida para no arrepentirse pero... lo primero que hizo al ver la primera pagina fue eso, arrepentirse.

Con la cara de asco, miedo y vergüenza, se fue corriendo a clase antes de ver más, sin si quiera volver a dejar el cuaderno en su sitio.

-

-

-

-¡Tenten por dios, suéltame ya! - Gritó Ino histérica. La castaña la llevaba arrastrando a un "lugar secreto" desde hacía más de diez minutos.- ¡Dímelo aquí mismo!

-Pero...¡es que es super secreto! - Le protestó la castaña.

-Tía, aquí no vienen ni las ratas...¡Suéltalo ya!-

La castaña suspiró mientras buscaba la manera más fácil de explicarle lo que había descubierto hacía apenas una hora. Técnicamente habían acabado ya las clases, pero ambas chicas seguían en el centro de estudios.

-Verás...-Tenten cogió aire- Saiesgayyestaenamoradodesasukeuchiha.

-¿Qué Sai es gay y le gusta Uchiha Sasuke?-Preguntó incrédula Ino-¡Eso no es posible, tiene que ser un error! Todo el mundo sabe que Sai esta por Sakura.

-¡Te juro que es verdad Ino! He cotilleado su cuaderno de dibujos y fliparás cuando te diga esto…-Tenten se acercó a su amiga y le susurró unas palabras al oído.

Acto seguido el rostro de Ino se tensó en una mueca de asco, sorpresa, miedo y vergüenza.-¡¿QUE SAI TIENE DIBUJOS EN SU CUADERNO DE UCHIHA SASUKE DESNUDO?!

Acto seguido la castaña se tiró encima de su amiga y le tapó la boca. En ese sitio no irían ni las ratas pero...gracias a la potencia de voz de Ino, tal vez hasta en su casa se habrían enterado de la noticia.- Si bueno, de Sakura también tiene algo pero...Más de Sasuke.

-¿Entonces Sai es bisexual? - Preguntó Ino incrédula. De lo que se enteraba una en un día...

-Yo siempre pensé que era hermafrodita – Bromeó Tenten- Bueno, fuera bromas. Sai dibuja hombres desnudos... me imaginaba de todo menos eso.

-Pero también tiene dibujos de Sakura, y todo el mundo sabe que siempre ha estado por Sakura y que por eso odia tanto a Neji...-Ino empezó a pensar- ¿Y si juntamos a Sakura y a Sai?

-¡¿QUE?!- Genial, eso le venía de coña. Si Sakura se enamoraba de Sai, no tendría que preocuparse por su relación secreta con Neji...- Sí, podría funcionar...

-¡Escuchame bien, porque tengo un plan ideal!- Le dijo Ino, antes de empezar a explicárselo. Instintivamente Tenten no pudo evitar sonreír, era algo que le venía muy pero que muy bien...

-

-

-

Mientras, Sakura y Hinata se encontraban ambas en casa de la pelirosa estudiando para el examen de química que tendrían al día siguiente. Todo sería como siempre si no fuera porque Hinata se dio cuenta de que Sakura suspiraba más de lo normal y que no se podía concentrar, así que decidió preguntarle. No quería ser cotilla, ni meterse en su vida pero era su amiga y se preocupaba por ella.

-¿S-sakura?- La llamó la morena. La susodicha levantó la cabeza y la miró, a modo de respuesta- ¿Q-que te ocurre? Te v-ves más distraída d-de lo normal...

Ante este comentario, la pelirosa soltó el lápiz de la mano y apoyó su cabeza en el libro de la materia, que reposaba en la mesa- No se Hinata...es todo.

-¿T-todo?

-Si. Mi madre trabaja demasiado, mi hermano sigue sin mejorar y yo aquí, sin hacer nada. Tal vez debería buscar algún trabajo...nosé. - Respondió preocupada. Era un tema que le daba vueltas en la cabeza desde hacía días- Pero soy demasiado joven y no creo que encuentre un trabajo bien pagado de pocas horas.

-¿B-bueno...con un t-trabajo normal bastará para a-ayudar, no?- Preguntó inocentemente la morena- N-no te preocupes S-sakura, seguro que reunís pronto e-el dinero y Ichiri se mejorará.

Sakura sonrió triste. Ojalá pudiera ser tan positiva como su amiga, pero la vida real la golpeaba cada vez que intentaba soñar un poco. Le era imposible levantar los pies del suelo con su situación familiar y económica. Nunca les había faltado el dinero y vivían cómodamente ya que no gastaban mucho pero... eso fue antes de que a su hermano pequeño Ichiri le diagnosticaran que tenía un tumor maligno en el estomago y que tenían que operarlo y aplicarle la quimioterapia. Y que ambas cosas valían un ojo de la cara...Su madre había cogido un segundo trabajo para reunir antes el dinero necesario pero aun así aun les quedaba mucho.

-Eso espero...-Susurró, antes de ser interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono. Se levantó a cogerlo disculpando a Hinata- ¿Hola?

-_¡Hola frontuda!_

_-_Ah, hola Ino-cerda.

-_Bueno, iré directa al grano que tengo poco tiempo, así que escuchame atentamente._

-¿Si?

-_Verás...¡Te he arreglado una cita con un tío bueno esta tarde!_

-¡¿QUE?! No, no pienso ir con ningún desconocido.

-_Oh vamos frontuda, no es un desconocido, ya verás... Tú ves al sitio, y si no te gusta, pues te vas_.

-Pero...

-_A las seis y media en la puerta del centro comercial, chao frontuda_ –Y colgó...-

Sakura se quedó unos segundos parada con el teléfono aun en la oreja. Una cita con un chico. Hacía tanto que no salía con alguno...exactamente desde que cortó con Neji. Tal vez le vendría bien para despejarse un poco y pasárselo bien, aunque fuera solo por una tarde. Sonrió mientras se giraba a mirar a Hinata, que la observaba atentamente.

-Me vas a tener que ayudar a elegir algo de ropa...¡Esta tarde tengo una cita!- Hinata no sabía si sonreír o llorar de alegría. Por fin Sakura se daba un poco de _vidilla_ al cuerpo... (xD)

-

-

-

Sakura se encontraba parada justo delante de la puerta del centro comercial, ya pasaban cinco minutos de la hora que Ino le había dicho y no había rastro de ningún tío bueno por ningún lado, y eso que se había esmerado en su vestuario...

Una camiseta negra de tirantes finos y escote de encaje con unos pantalones de pitillo estrechos y de color gris junto con unos zapatos de punta pero sin tacón, también negros. No era elegante, pero era más que aceptable para una "cita a ciegas". Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta lateral con algún mechón suelto por la parte de delante. Unos pendientes grises a juego con los pantalones y una suave sombra de ojos gris con algo de gloss. Sencilla pero preciosa, así la había visto Hinata antes de salir.

Miró de nuevo su reloj. Las 18:35. "_Como esa cerda de lo haya inventado la..._"

-Hola Sakura-san- La saludaron. Se sorprendió al girarse y encontrarse con....Sai.

-H-hola...¿Sai?- Este la miró extrañado, ante la sorpresa de ella- ¿Que has venido de...compras?

-¿Eh? Ino-san me dijo que querías verme aquí...-Explicó- Perdón por el retraso.

"_Definitivamente....la mato_" Pensó, mientras entraba junto a Sai al centro comercial. Si al pobre lo habían echo ir hasta allí, Sakura no se veía con corazón de decirle que había sido la cerda furcia de su amiga... Aunque mirándolo bien "_Sai tampoco esta tan mal..._" Tal vez lo pasarían bien y todo.

Justo cruzar la gran puerta imaginaria del centro, el moreno cogió la mano de la pelirosa. Hacía tiempo que le gustaba Sakura, y que Ino le hubiese dicho que Sakura sentía algo por él en secreto le ayudaba y mucho. La pelirosa por su parte se sentía extraña caminando junto a Sai, cogidos de la mano.

"_¿Desde cuando Sai es tan caballero conmigo?_" Se preguntó extrañada "_A no ser que...No, no creo que Ino le haya dicho alguna tontería..._"

-¿Que te apetece hacer Sakura-san?- Preguntó educadamente.

-No se, me va bien cualquier cosa – Contestó la pelirosa- Pero ahora la verdad es que me apetecería ir a tomar algo –Sonrió- ¿Que me dices?

-

-

-

-Teme, me aburro...-

-Hmp-

-¿Que hora es, Teme?

-...-

-¿Teme, tienes hambre?

-...-

-¿Quieres..?

-¡¿Puedes callarte?!- Respondió Sasuke, harto de escuchar al rubio hablar constantemente- Eres muy intenso cuando quieres.- Hizo una pausa- Llevo desde las cinco de la tarde aquí contigo para que te compres un puto juego, así que por lo menos agradecémelo y callate...

-Amargao' – Susurró, lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado por Sasuke- Tonto- Volvió a susurrar- Y también...gay.

A Sasuke se le empezó a hinchar la vena del cuello de hacer fuerza para no pegar al rubio. ¿Como podía llegar a ser tan tonto e infantil a la vez? Bueno...era Naruto, eso bastaba para explicarlo. Pero justo cuando iba a intentar estrangularlo haber si tenía suerte, vio algo que llamó verdaderamente su atención.

_Sakura, vestida de calle_; estaba tremenda.

Pero ese no era el punto, el punto era que no iba sola...iba con un **chico**. **Cogida de la mano de un chico**. ¡Y ese chico era el maricón de su grupo de gente guai! El maricón con boca de pez y cara de bobo...Y sonrisa siniestra y falsa.

-¡Oh, es Sakura -chan!- Gritó Naruto, dispuesto a saludarla a gritos. Sasuke tuvo que taparle la boca para impedir tal escándalo.- ¿nsjjabww maxlswn wmeeexz? ( traducción: ¿Que se supone que haces?)

-Shh, no grites-Le susurró, mientras lo arrastraba tras un árbol- Tengo curiosidad por saber que hace Haruno con ese marica.

-Pues si ese es marica, tu también- Escupió Naruto sin pensar- Parecéis echos de la misma pasta.

Calló enseguida al ver el rostro de asco de Sasuke- ¿Cómo?

-Nada, nada- Naruto agitó rápidamente los brazos, con nerviosismo- Decía que ese chico que dices, si que es gay...no, es muy gay....si, eso es. Muy gay es ese niño, si...- Intentó aclarar.-¡¿Que maricón, no?!

-...-Omitiendo los comentarios de Naruto- Vamos a seguirlos.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Y mi videojuego qué? - Protestó, aunque Sasuke ya lo había arrastrado fuera de la cola- ¡Teme!

Pero _el teme_ ya no le escuchaba, puesto que centraba toda su atención en una pareja que parecía muy acaramelada – según los ojos celosos y posesivos de Sasuke, claro- y paseaban tranquilamente por el centro comercial, cogidos de la mano. Le interesaba saber que estaba haciendo su futura novia con otro chico que no era él.

-

-

-

-Ino, creo que no hacemos bien...-

-¡Shh, que no oigo lo que dicen!-Susurró la rubia, con cara seria- Si todo sale según mis planes...

Ambas chicas se encontraban disfrazadas con gafas de sol enormes y gorras cutres, y _casualmente_ a escasos veinte metros de Sai y Sakura. Ino, después de haber engatusado al pobre chico y de llamar a Sakura, había decidido que ella y Tenten supervisaría esa cita para que todo saliera perfecto.

-Aun no se han besado...-Comentó con decepción- Pensé que lo que le dije a Sai sería suficiente para que se lanzara encima de Sakura.

-¡No tendrías que haberle dicho eso, se lo ha tragado todo!-Le recriminó Tenten- Esta mal que manipules así a la gente Ino...

-Yo dije que le buscaba un novio a Sakura y lo estoy cumpliendo-Respondió, pero algo llamó su atención- ¿Ese no es Uzumaki con Sasuke Uchiha? ¡Dios, que bueno está Sasuke Uchiha!

Tenten observó a la pareja de chicos, que _casualmente_ también observaban lo mismo que ella y su amiga; a Sakura y a Sai. Sonrió por lo bajo. Así que Naruto y el Uchiha se entretenían espiando a Sakura...el mundo se estaba volviendo loco, y ella no quería unirse al plan, tenía cosas mejores que hacer.

-Ino, tengo que irme ha hacer un recado urgente- Le anunció, mintiendo- Yo de ti me uniría a Uchiha y Naruto, parecen muy interesados en tu objetivo...-Rió por lo bajo- Adiós.

Y antes de que pudiera agarrar a Tenten para que no la dejase sola, esta se esfumó, como cada tarde hacía, a quien sabe donde. Abría ido tras ella, pero ahora Sakura era una misión más importante. Tenía que hacer que su amiga y Sai se enrollaran, era de vital importancia.

Tiró a cualquier lado la gorra fea y las gafas y se acercó a la pareja, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Oh, vaya, que _casualidad_...-Dijo. Sai y Sakura se giraron a verla- Hola pareja.- Sonrió ampliamente.

-Hola Ino- Dijeron a coro.

-Sai-kun, tengo que hablar un momento con Sakura...¿Me permites? - No borró la sonrisa para nada.

El moreno se encogió de hombros y se separó un poco de las chicas, dándoles intimidad para que hablasen. Por su parte, Sakura se preguntaba que planeaba Ino metiendo el hocico en la cita que ella misma había planeado.

-¿Que haces que no has besado aun a Sai?- Le recriminó la rubia, yendo directa al grano-¡Besalo ya!

-¿Pero que estas diciendo cerda? Si quieres también me lo llevo a casa esta noche...-Dijo irónicamente la pelirosa-Además...¡¿Nos estabas espiando?!

-Shh frontuda, solo vigilaba que no la fastidiaras- Le dijo la rubia- Mira, a Sai le gustas, así que besalo ya, que no te va a decir que no y disfruta, no seas tonta.

-Pero...no puedo hacer eso, yo no le quiero y si le beso se pensará que...-

-Sakura, Sai no es un moñas. Es más, seguro que prefiere darse el lote contigo sin compromiso que una relación seria- La intentaba convencer Ino- No te preocupes, no se hará ilusiones.

Y dicho esto desapareció, dejando a Sakura confundida, totalmente confundida. Ella normalmente no funcionaba así, eso de besarse con un chico en la primera cita... Y encima, eso era una cita que ella no consideraba cita y para colmo, era Sai. Su amigo y compañero Sai...¿Estaba bien todo eso que le decía Ino? Decidió ignorar la parte filosófica del tema en la que se hacía todo ese montón de preguntas y pasar a la acción.

-Sai-Le llamó. El chico se acercó tranquilo.

En ese momento Sakura lo agarró de la camiseta, agachándolo levemente y lo besó con pasión, agarrando con las dos manos su rostro. Sai se sorprendió al principio pero enseguida correspondió el beso, abriendo la boca y dando paso a la lengua de Sakura, profundizándolo.

En ese momento había especialmente tres ojos puestos en la escena. Unos la miraban con alegría, otros con sorpresa y otros...con asco.

-Vaya con el maricón...Por lo que se ve tiene más encanto que tú- Bromeó Naruto, mientras veía a Sasuke apretar los puños- Yo de ti me buscaría a otra chica más fácil para ti, teme.

**Peligro**. ¿Naruto le estaba queriendo decir que Sakura era demasiado difícil para él? ¡Já! Como se notaba que el rubio no conocía a los Uchiha. Borró su cara de asco y rabia y rápidamente la cambió por una risa retorcida y sádica.

-No hará falta-Respondió Sasuke, completamente confiado-Siempre me han gustado las cosas difíciles de conseguir.

Ahora tenía tres objetivos:

**1**- Joder a Neji

**2**-Ligarse a Sakura

**3**-Romperle la boca al maricón moreno.

**4**-No había un cuarto objetivo xd

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ **

* * *

**Gracias a**: setsuna17 ; jansgely ; cinaa-chan ; -o0Hana-Chan0o- ;Namine1993 ; StarfireYuuki ; ; a1862 ;Trinity17 ;Marinilla14 ; ; NEHEZ-UCHIHA ; PolinSeneka ; ichigo uchiiha **por vuestro review** ^^

Bueno, este es el capitulo 1. La verdad es que me ha gustado bastante escribirlo, sobretodo las partes de Naruto y Sasuke...xd Lo de Sai y Sakura me salió espontaneo, no estaba planeado pero... más adelante veréis porqué Sai y no otro. Mujajajajá. Muchísimas gracias de verdad, a quien se toma la molestia de leer la historia y...dejar un review ^0^

* * *

_-¿Estas de broma, verdad?-_

_-No, va en serio. Trabaja en un cabaret, pero ella no...-_

_-¿En un cabaret? _

_-Joder, que sí. Pero que ella no..._

_-¡No puede trabajar en un cabaret! ¡No tiene pinta de trabajar ahí! _

_-¿A no? Y según tu, teme, ¿Quien tiene pinta de trabajar en un cabaret,eh?_

_-Mmm...- Pensando un poco- La fea esa pelirroja con gafas. (_KARIN! ò-ó XD_)_

____

_-¿Itachi, quien te ha dado permiso para montar una fiesta cuando mamá no esta en casa? -Preguntó Sasuke cabreado, al ver a caras conocidas del instituto bailar desenfrenados y borrachos por su casa, y parejas a montones dándose el lote por cualquier rincón- ¡Y encima con alcohol y afrodisíacos!_

_-Eres un amargado, estúpido hermano menor- Le respondió Itachi, con una cerveza en la mano- Precisamente porque **no** esta mamá es que la hago...-Le explicó, siendo lo más obvio del mundo- Si no quieres quedarte, pirate a tú habitación y ya esta._

_-Es que resulta que tenéis la música tan alta que podría oírla hasta en...- Quiso acabar la frase, pero no pudo._

_Sus ojos se posaron en una figura que se tambaleaba por el comedor, totalmente borracha. Llevaba un vestido negro, muy corto, y su cabello rosa estaba suelto. Parecía que había bebido, mucho. Y Sasuke tenía una idea, una mala idea... _

_

* * *

_-_¿Qué me dejas un_ **R E V I E W **_porfavor?_-

* * *

ATT; _A_**gridulce**-


	3. Capitulo 2

**.:**Sαsυκε's ℓovε**:.**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Bueno, pues aquí traigo el capitulo dos n-n Se que he tardado bastante, pero gracias a eso he podido hacer un capitulo BASTANTE largo, unas 20 paginas de word. Así que...espero que disfruten! Al menos en este capitulo Sasuke empieza a acercarse a Sakura y...bueno me callo, si quieren saberlo lean. Y sobretodo, perdón a todas las personas a las que he hecho esperar, yo también soy lectora de fics y cuando me gusta uno odio que tarden tanto en continuarlo... PERDON!

Quien quiera consultar lo que sea, o hablar o cualquier cosa conmigo, que me envie un correo a esta dirección** : ****agri dulce 001 hot mail . com**(todo junto^^) NO ES MESSENGER ES SOLO EMAIL.

-_**Advertencias de este capitulo:**_ _Humor malo, OCC, estupideces varias, palabrotas, mis faltas de ortografía y alguna que otra chapuza que se me colará._

-bla bla bla- /dialogo/

"_bla bla bla_" /pensamientos/

**bla bla bla** /flash back/

'Naruto no me pertenece; la trama del fic sí y los plagiadores morirán muajaja'

* * *

-_S_asuke's _L_ove-

**By**: _A_gridulc_e_

**CAPITULO 2**

**La fiesta**

**L**legó a casa cansada, a eso de las diez de la noche. Podría decir que esa tarde había sido bastante intensa y llena de novedades. Algunas malas, otras no tan malas, pero ninguna buena de verdad. O por lo menos de momento. Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue Sai, que le había confesado algo que la había dejado un poco impactada, y que aun retumbaba en su cabeza como si de un eco se tratase.

**-F**lash** B**ack-

_**-No es un secreto para nadie que siempre me has gustado, Sakura-san-Habló el moreno, justo después de deshacer el beso- Pero debería contarte algo...no quiero perder tu amistad.**_

_**-Ah...-Sakura se quedó en blanco. ¿Tan mal besaba?-Bueno, cuéntame Sai. Yo te aprecio mucho, no perdería tu amistad así como así.**_

_**El chico no parecía muy seguro, pero se aclaró la garganta y finalmente habló- Como te he dicho, no es un secreto para nadie que gustaba de ti. Me parecías una chica realmente hermosa...de las cosas más hermosas que mis ojos han observado alguna vez- Sakura se sonrojó un poco- Y pensé que me gustabas. Pero...esta última semana lo he puesto en duda, porque mis ojos han captado otra belleza que...me esta empezando a obsesionar Sakura -San. Y pensé que si quedaba contigo, hoy, podría averiguar si me gustas o era una mera ilusión. **_

_**-Vaya, siento haberte citado entonces...pensé que...bueno -Sonrió algo confundida la pelirosa.- ¿Y de quien se trata?- Le preguntó notablemente curiosa. No estaba celosa, Sai no le gustaba. Pero tenía curiosidad.**_

_**-Me gustaría que esto quedara entre tú y yo-Sakura asintió, dándole por hecho que guardaría el secreto- Me gusta el chico nuevo. Sasuke Uchiha.**_

**-F**in**F**lash** B**ack-

Sí, la verdad es que eso había desconcertado a la pelirosa. ¿Sai era heterosexual, homosexual o bisexual? De todos modos eso no influiría en su amistad, seguía apreciándolo como compañero y lo seguiría haciendo, fuese el muchacho gay, bisexual o lo que fuera. Pero lo que le había dejado mal sabor de boca era que le dijera que estaba interesado en Sasuke Uchiha cuando siempre parecía interesado por ella...Y ahora que se disponía a volver a interesarse por los chicos un poco, le pasaba esto. Era digno de película de humor.

_Sasuke Uchiha_. Últimamente escuchaba ese nombre por todas partes, en todas las bocas. Todas las chicas hablaban de él, lo describían como el príncipe azul de los cuentos de hadas, como un Dios de la belleza, como alguien que rozaba la perfección. Sakura compartía algunas clases comunes con él, y alguna vez lo había observado por mera curiosidad; sí, el chico era _realmente guapo_. Y no solo eso, todas las asignaturas, suprimiendo filosofía parecían dársele de maravilla. Belleza e inteligencia, un buen partido.

-De todas maneras no deja de ser un chico bonito con aires de grande...-Susurró Sakura, tumbada en su cama- El típico tío que se piensa que tiene a todas las mujeres a sus pies. Alguien como Neji-Suspiró.

Cansada de darle vueltas al tema, y de darle más importancia de la que se merecía a ese chico nuevo, se empezó a desvestir, mientras otra de las novedades de ese día abarcaba en su mente, provocándole aun más inquietud que la anterior. Esa misma tarde, antes de volver a su casa y después de su _cita_ con Sai, se había pasado a ver a su hermano Ichiri al hospital como era costumbre. Había estado un par de horas con él, le había dado de cenar y se había marchado a la misma hora de siempre. Pero ese día se había fijado en algo que otros días no le había llamado la atención; un cartel mal colgado y escrito a mano en la puerta de lo que parecía un bar por fuera, _Tothem's Bar_, pero que todo el mundo sabía que en realidad era un cabaret donde adolescentes con sobredosis de hormonas, trabajadores que salían del curro y viejos verdes pagaban por ver bailarinas y bailarines semi desnudos frotándose entre ellos o haciendo barbaridades en una barra.

_Se busca personal para despachar detrás de la barra. Interesados que se informen en el interior, viernes y sábados de 20:30 p.m a 3:00 a.m._ _Mayores de 16 años. Pagamos bien._

En otra ocasión habría ignorado el cartel, pero esa en especial no. Necesitaba trabajo, lo necesitaba ya. De 20:30 a 3:00... Viernes y Sábados. El problema sería que esos días no podría ir a ver a Ichiri, pero si pagaban bien y conseguía dinero rápido, no importaba ausentarse un par de días.

Sí, definitivamente ese podría ser su trabajo, pero por su hermanito haría lo que fuera. Además, no era de bailarina, el cartel indicaba específicamente que era para servir detrás de la barra, y el local estaba justo en la mitad del camino que cogía para ir del hospital a su casa. _Era el trabajo perfecto que tanto estaba buscando_. Sin más, había entrado en el interior y tras charlar con la dueña del local, una tal Tsunade, había dejado su currículum. Ahora solo tendría que esperar a que la llamasen si lo hacían.

Aunque se encontraba bastante cansada, subió al piso de arriba para llevarle la cena a Naruto como de costumbre, y hacer los deberes -o hacer los deberes ella y Naruto un intento- para el día siguiente. Esos momentos eran de sus favoritos del día, junto a Naruto se lo pasaba muy bien. Era una verdadera lástima que se hubiesen distanciado un poco en el colegio...Pero Sakura lo seguía apreciando igual, era _su querido hermano mayor_.

Mierda. Tanto pensar durante la noche anterior la había dejado k.o y ahora llegaba tarde a clase. ¡Sakura Haruno llegando tarde a clase! Eso era algo que no se podía ver todos los días, aunque solo fueran diez minutos de retraso.

Atravesó la puerta de la escuela apresurada, sin hacer mucho caso de los saludos por parte de los macarras de la escuela, los _Akatsukis_, que pese a llevarse bien con los populares, a Sakura nunca le habían dado buena espina, tan solo compartía algo de amistad con un par. Corrió tan rápido como pudo por los pasillos y cuando finalmente encontró el aula- que por cierto no recordaba la planta-, picó a la puerta. Se escuchó un pequeño murmullo dentro de la clase y un "_Adelante_" de la profesora Kurenai. Cuando abrió la puerta y sintió todas las miradas sobre ella, no vaciló ni un instante y entró, con su típico rostro indiferente y serio. Su perfecta máscara.

-Buenos días-Dijo, antes de nada mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia- Perdón por el retraso Kurenai-sensei, tuve algunos inconvenientes...- Y lo dejó en el aire. Siendo la mejor estudiante de su promoción sabía que no le pedirían explicaciones.

-No importa, tome asiento Haruno- Le respondió la profesora, tal y como esperaba.

Tras esto avanzó hasta su sitio. Ya no sentía las miradas curiosas y acusadoras sobre ella, o por lo menos no todas, pero sí una en especial. Una que le atravesaba la frente sin piedad alguna y que la miraba intensamente. Decidió enfrentarla, y sus ojos escondieron la sorpresa tras el manto indiferente que los vestía al observar que quien la miraba con tal interés era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha. El chico nuevo, el nuevo Dios de las adolescentes del centro, el que se había convertido en el sueño de muchas chicas de aquella clase en tan solo una semana y media...¿Que hacía mirándola de esa forma? Si lo que pretendía era intimidarla, no funcionaría con ella.

El joven no apartó la mirada en ningún momento al haberse visto descubierto, es más, sonrió arrogante y seductor, recorriendo ahora el cuerpo de Sakura con esos ojos afilados y negros. La pelirosa lo siguió enfrentando hasta que estuvo delante de su pupitre, pero antes de darle la espalda y olvidarse de él por completo, le dirigió una última mirada vacía.

Él quería jugar, pero para su mala suerte ella ya conocía muy bien ese juego y estaba cansada. Si pretendía seducirla o hacerla sentir avergonzada lo llevaba claro. Con ella no funcionaban las miradas seductoras y las palabras bonitas. Ya tropezó una vez en eso con Neji, no volvería a tropezar más.

-Por muy conflictiva que resulte la convivencia, no hay duda de que las personas nos buscamos las unas a las otras, ya sea por placer o por necesidad...- Explicaba Kakashi, en medio del aula mientras un puñado de alumnos lo ignoraban completamente- Pero si eso no es suficientemente evidente para demostrar que las personas somos seres sociables por naturaleza...- Bla, bla, bla.

_Necesidad_. **Placer**. Buscar a los demás... ¿Y a él que coño le importaba toda esa mierda de la naturaleza humana y la sociabilidad? La verdad, para Sasuke era más productivo dedicar la clase de filosofía a rememorar ese excitante sueño que había tenido esa misma noche, que lo había hecho levantarse realmente agitado y _activo_.

_Él y Sakura. Ambos solos en esa misma aula. Ella desnuda sobre él, mientras este recorría __toda su anatomía, acto que producía que Sakura gimiera, suspirase, que su respiración se __acelerara por momentos...y todo por __sus__ caricias. _

Rememorar el sueño de nuevo le produjo un placentero calor interior, mientras notaba como una pequeña gota de sudor resbalaba rebelde por su frente. Sin poder evitarlo la miró. Ella estaba atenta en clase como siempre, mientras mordía inocentemente su bolígrafo sin siquiera notar su presencia. Eso cabreaba a Sasuke, el imaginar que ella tal vez ni siquiera recordaba su nombre o que simplemente, pasaba de él. Realmente ante eso no sabía como actuar, nunca había tenido la necesidad de llamar la atención de una chica...¿Como lo haría para que Sakura se fijara en él? _Era deprimente_. ¡Sasuke Uchiha intentando llamar la atención de una chica! ¿El mundo se había vuelto loco? … _Aunque ciertamente no se tratase de una chica cualquiera_.

Rápidamente su mente voló hacía otros pensamientos y no pudo evitar imaginársela allí, arrodillada bajo sus piernas abiertas, desabrochando lentamente la bragueta del pantalón de su uniforme mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos, descarada, y le sonreía juguetona demostrándole que con ella no funcionarían sus jueguecitos...

-¿Uchiha?- Escuchó como lo llamaba Kakashi. Todo el encanto y la excitación del momento se le fueron de golpe al observar a su tutor- ¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes mala cara.

-No- Respondió aun un poco ausente de la realidad. Mierda, se estaba volviendo un enfermo. ¿Desde cuando él fantaseaba tanto?

-¿Quieres retirarte a la enfermería?- Preguntó preocupado. Sasuke solo asintió. La verdad es que se encontraba de maravilla, lo único que quería era librarse de esa mierdosa asignatura que le torturaba su perfecta vida de estudiante eficiente y popular.

Se levantó del sitio ante la atenta mirada de todos los alumnos de la clase, incluida la asesina que le echaba Naruto por mentiroso y campanero y la desconfiada e indiferente de Sakura. Sonrió interiormente ante esto último; _al menos lo estaba mirando_. Pero justo cuando iba a rozar el pomo de la puerta, giró sobre sus talones y miró a Kakashi-sensei.

-¿Donde está la enfermería?- Preguntó neutral. La verdad es que aunque llevase ya en la escuela una semana y media, no había pisado ese lugar para nada. Tampoco nadie se la había enseñado.

-Espera Uchiha, que te acompañe...- Empezó diciendo el peliplateado mientras recorría con la mirada el aula entera buscando alguien responsable. No pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo al ver que más de la mitad de las chicas se ofrecían voluntarias. "_Hormonas..._" Pensó risueño.

-¡SENSEI, YO LO ACOMPAÑO!- Gritó Naruto, provocando más de una risa por parte de sus compañeros. ¿Como podía llegar a ser tan escandaloso?- ¡POR FAVOR!

-No, tú precisamente no- Respondió el sensei. Naruto se sentó de nuevo en su sitio indignado- ¿Sakura, aun eres la delegada, verdad?- La pelirosa asintió- Acompañalo tú. Eres de fiar, no como Uzumaki. A saber donde acabarían ese par si los dejo ir juntos...

La clase estalló en carcajadas al ver el rostro de Naruto con los ojos abiertos como platos y la cara como un tomate, mientras algunos le gritaban _pervertido_ o _gay_ en voz alta. Sasuke rodó los ojos y observó como Sakura se levantaba de su asiento, sonriendo levemente pero con la misma cara neutral y indiferente de siempre y se acercaba a él. Se miraron por unos segundos a los ojos. La pelirosa pudo notar lo descarado que podía llegar a ser el chico.

-¿Vamos?- Le preguntó. Sasuke asintió y ambos salieron de la clase dejando atrás las risas y burlas de la clase entera hacia Naruto.-Si te mareas dilo, hay que caminar bastante.

Caminaron unos dos minutos en total silencio. La verdad, ninguno de los dos era muy hablador y tampoco se conocían, así que ninguno sabía exactamente de que hablarle al otro. El moreno de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Sakura, que mantenía la mirada fija hacía delante. Joder, era demasiado atractiva.

-¿De donde vienes?- Preguntó ella por decir algo. Prefería conversar un poco a estar completamente en silencio y encima, observaba por él. Sasuke sonrió interiormente.

-Estados Unidos- Respondió él con voz neutral. Hacer de chico pasota le encantaba, a las mujeres las volvía locas, aunque parecía que a Sakura le diera completamente igual.

-Debes saber mucho inglés...-Comentó, no sabía que decirle, apenas lo conocía y ya le estaba empezando a caer mal. No era difícil adivinar en que pensaba el chico cuando la miraba tan intensamente; después de todo, era un hombre.

-Bastante-Respondió poco modesto, cosa que Sakura no pasó por alto- Una vez te adaptas es sencillo.

-Las cosas deben ser muy diferentes por allí-Comentó Sakura más para ella que para él. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. Al menos la pelirosa decía cosas mínimamente coherentes, no como las típicas chicas guapas que se le acercaban como moscas y que después resultaba que no sabían ni multiplicar- Tiene que ser bonito salir de Japón a ver mundo.- Escuchó que decía la pelirosa.

Al moreno le pareció percibir una pequeñísima sonrisa en Sakura, y como esta parecía relajar un poco su rostro. Tal vez debería cambiar la estrategia de seducción. Sakura siendo tan popular como era en esa escuela seguramente debería estar acostumbrada a que chicos atractivos se la intentaran ligaran a menudo, así que el jueguecito de Sasuke no serviría. Suprimiendo también que era una chica mucho más lista que las que estaba acostumbrado a ligarse, incluso podría decir que eran prácticamente igual de inteligentes ya que era la mejor estudiante de su promoción y parecía oler a quilómetros a los mujeriegos como él, así que no se dejaría engatusar fácilmente. Aunque él era el gran **Sasuke Uchiha**; ya encontraría la forma de seducirla.

Tras unos minutos más de caminar, y cambiar de edificio llegaron a la esperada enfermería. El camino había vuelto a pasar en silencio pero esta vez algo menos incomodo para el Uchiha. La pelirosa lo dejó en la puerta y se marchó a clase, mientras él se tumbaba en la primera camilla que vio y se quedó profundamente dormido.

De camino a clase sonó la sirena, que daba inicio a la hora del recreo. Suspiró. Mierda, se había prácticamente saltado la clase de filosofía para acompañar al Uchiha ese. Caminó tranquila hasta que se topó con un pasillo repleto de gente, que se acumulaban en lo que parecía una mesa. La pelirosa dirigió su vista hacia la gran pancarta que se situaba justo encima de toda la multitud, donde como en cada año se podía leer: "_Votaciones de popularidad_".

Miró con recelo la expectación que tenía ese _evento_, porque ya era prácticamente tradición en esa escuela que cada año se celebraran unas votaciones para ver quien era el chico y la chica más atractivos y populares de la escuela... En fin, toda una chorrada desde el punto de vista de Sakura, pero que al parecer a la gente le encantaba participar pese a que ni la mitad de ellos podía aspirar a entrar en la lista. Que irónico.

-¡Sakura-chan!-Escuchó que la llamaba una voz chillona que reconocería a la perfección en cualquier situación.

-Hola Naruto-Lo saludó como siempre, con una sonrisa. La verdad es que pocas personas aparte de Naruto habían visto una sonrisa sincera de Sakura.

-¡Ya han empezado las votaciones de popularidad!- Le dijo emocionado el rubio mirando el tenderete de gente acumulada- Seguro que vuelves a ganar Sakura-chan.

-Tal vez sí y tal vez no-Dejó en el aire. La verdad, su meta en esos momentos no era ser popular, así que le daba igual ganar por cuarto año consecutivo o no hacerlo. Su vida no cambiaría lo más mínimo, aunque sí el trato que recibiría por parte de los compañeros de instituto. "_Superficiales..._" Pensó asqueada. - ¿Has visto a Ino y las demás por los pasillos?

-Mmm..creo que estaban por el comedor- Le respondió Naruto- Por cierto, ¿Donde dejaste al teme, Sakura-chan?

La pelirosa elevó una ceja, confundida- ¿Teme? ¿Que teme?- Preguntó. Como no fuera Kiba con el que se insultaba de vez en cuando...

-¿Quien va a ser el teme?-Dijo, como si fuera algo obvio-¡Sasuke Uchiha! Va a nuestra clase- Dijo como si fuera lo más razonable del mundo y sonrió- Siempre fuiste muy mala para los nombres.

Sakura tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no soltar una carcajada. ¿Teme el Uchiha? La verdad es que Naruto no le podía haber puesto un mote mejor-Lo dejé en la enfermería.

-¿Dije algo malo, Sakura-chan?- Preguntó confundido e inocente al verla taparse el rostro para no descojonarse allí mismo.

-No, para nada- Le respondió Sakura mientras se secaba una lagrimilla que le salia del ojo- Por cierto, tu _teme_ esta en la enfermería del edificio B, la del A esta en reformas que no se te olvide- Dijo, mientras se alejaba y se despedía de él a lo lejos.

Siguió su trayecto un tanto incomoda por las miradas de la gente. Era normal en esa escuela que a los populares se les mirara mucho, pero más aun cuando estaban de votaciones. Finalmente llegó un poco chamuscada al comedor donde divisó a sus tres amigas sentadas en una mesa apartada de todo el gentío junto a dos chicos de _Akatsuki_; un rubio de cabello largo llamado Deidara, un pelirrojo de cabello corto y ojos miel del cual había estado enamorada su primer año de instituto, Sasori, y un extraño y atractivo chico moreno de cabello largo recogido en una coleta que no había visto nunca, porque estaba segura que de haberlo visto antes no lo habría olvidado.

-Buenas-Saludó para todos una vez estuvo ya delante de la mesa. Sin pensárselo mucho se sentó junto a Ino y el pelirrojo Sasori. Todos le devolvieron el saludo a coro menos...

-¡Hola Sakura!-Escuchó que le saludaba emocionado el rubio de cabello largo. Se podría decir que era el fan número uno de Sakura, el chico que desde el primer día y antes de que se hiciera tan popular se había fijado en ella. Y pese a haber sido rechazado miles de veces, parecía no perder nunca la esperanza-¿Como estás? ¿Todo bien? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar algo?

-Bien, no necesito nada Dedidara- Respondió neutral. Todos rieron por la cara de decepción del rubio.

-Frentona, te queríamos comentar algo- Le dijo Ino- Mañana noche habrá una fiesta en casa de Itachi-kun y nos han invitado a ir. ¿Te apuntas?- Le comentó muy contenta la rubia.

-Si Sakura, vente- Insistió Tenten- ¡Vendrá hasta Hinata!- Todos rieron y la morena se puso colorada como un tomate, algo que ya era costumbre- ¿Entonces que, vienes?

Sakura se lo pensó unos segundos. Sí, una fiesta mañana sábado sonaba bien pero...-¿Quién es Itachi-kun? No pienso ir a la fiesta de alguien que no conozco- Expresó. No iría a casa de un desconocido, eso lo tenía claro.

-Yo soy Itachi- Contestó una voz varonil el moreno que estaba sentado con los Akatsuki y sus amigas.

Sakura dirigió sus orbes verdes hacía el chico moreno que había permanecido callado hasta ahora. Dios, mentiría si dijera que no le parecía increíblemente guapo. Mirada afilada y seductora, rasgos finos y perfectos, cabello moreno y aparentemente bien cuidado... por no hablar del agradable aroma que desprendía su cuerpo, que podía olerlo aun estando justo sentada delante de él. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco cohibida al ver que el chico también la analizaba con minucia como había hecho ella anteriormente con él. Suspiró interiormente al ver como en su perfecto rostro se dibujaba una agradable y pequeña sonrisa.

-Parece que nadie nos ha presentado aun- Habló de nuevo el muchacho- Itachi- Dijo, a modo de presentación mientras la miraba intensamente.

-Sakura- Le extendió la mano educadamente, pero este en vez de estrechársela le depositó un delicado beso en ella. La pelirosa se sonrojó levemente. Parecía muy educado y caballeroso, pero Sakura nunca se dejaba llevar por las primeras impresiones.

-Esto...Itachi, tenemos que irnos- Carraspeó Deidara al ver como se miraban ambos chicos delante de sus narices. ¿Celoso? _Mucho_- ¿Entonces vendrás a la fiesta, Sakura?

-Bueno-Miró a Itachi que no apartaba la vista de ella-Supongo que aunque no quisiera Ino me acabaría obligando a ir- Itachi le sonrió a modo de despedida y los tres jóvenes Akatsuki desaparecieron entre la multitud.

Sakura se quedó mirando el lugar por donde segundos antes se habían esfumado los chicos. Tal vez era solo imaginación suya, pero la cara del tal Itachi le resultaba familiar, como si ya lo hubiese visto antes.

-¡Que suerte tienes Sakura frentona!- Gritó Ino en su oído. Sakura despertó de sus pensamientos y miró a sus amigas, que le devolvían una mirada pícara- De verdad que aun no entiendo como te puedes llevar siempre tú a los mejores...-Le dijo bromeando.

-No se de que hablas, Ino cerda- Se hizo la desentendida Sakura- Además, tú tienes a Shikamaru.

-¡Oh, venga ya!- Exclamó Tenten- Hasta un ciego se habría dado cuenta de como te miraba ese bombón de Itachi...Tienes mucha suerte, ¡esta para comérselo!- Exclamó sonrojada.

-Es uno de los chicos más guapos que he visto en mi vida. Si no estuviera con Shikamaru, a él y a Sasuke Uchiha ya les habría dado yo alegría- Soltó sin tapujos. Todas rieron excepto una.

La pobre Hinata se llevó las manos a la cara- ¡I-ino, p-por Dios! Podría oírte a-alguien...-Dijo totalmente avergonzada.

-Por cierto, hablando de Sasuke Uchiha...- Empezó Tenten, mirando la fila de gente que hacía cola para pedir el almuerzo.

Todas las chicas giraron su rostro para ver que observaba la castaña y se encontraron con la imagen de Sasuke Uchiha, junto a Naruto riendo. Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿Como podía Naruto ser amigo de ese chico? ¡Era precisamente el prototipo de chico que Sakura y Naruto odiaban! Sakura decidió dejar de mirarlo, tampoco le iba la vida en eso.

El chico pareció notar las miradas hambrientas de Tenten y Ino porque se giró a encarárlas. La rubia y la castaña ante eso desviaron la mirada avergonzadas, pero Sasuke siguió mirando con mala cara. ¿Porqué todas sus amigas lo miraban menos ella? Estaba incluso empezando a sentir rabia hacia la pelirosa, no había conocido nunca chica tan pasota.

-Seguro que es un imbécil- Les dijo a sus amigas.

-Sí, pero es un imbécil que esta tremendo- La replicó Tenten.

Las tres chicas seguían hablando de Sasuke Uchiha, lo estúpido que era pero lo bueno que estaba y cosas triviales mientras la pobre Hinata miraba tímidamente al rubio que se encontraba con Sasuke. Pese a ser una chica muy popular en la escuela por su gran belleza y feminidad, era extremadamente tímida, y llevaba como tres años intentando declararse a su amor de toda la vida; Naruto Uzumaki.

-Hinata, deberías dejar de comerte con la mirada a Naruto y lanzarte de una vez- Le aconsejó pícaramente Tenten, sabiendo la reacción de su amiga.

Esta ante el comentario, volvió a sonrojarse hasta el extremo- P-porfavor...N-no habléis t-tan alto...-Dijo en voz apenas perceptible-P-podría enterarse a-alguien.

Las tres muchachas empezaron ha hacerle bromas a Hinata sobre eso, planeando declaraciones estúpidas que podrían hacerse Naruto y ella. No pararon de cotorrear hasta que los chicos del grupo, seguidos de una cola de chicas, llegaron a la mesa y espantaron a las fans.

-Que difícil es ser popular-Suspiró Neji, orgulloso. Sakura no pudo evitar mirarlo mal ante ese comentario. Aun no entendía porqué estaba en el grupo...¿Lo trajo Tenten? ¿O tal vez era porque él y Hinata eran primos? No lo recordaba, pero estaba completamente segura que ya no guardaba ningún tipo de sentimiento afectivo hacia él, y recordaba con vergüenza como fue engañada descaradamente, por él y...una de sus mejores amigas.

**-F**lash** B**ack-

_**Siempre había sabido que Tenten estaba enamorada de su novio. La lástima era que se empezó a dar cuenta poco después de empezar a salir con él, cuando ya lo quería y no podía hacer nada por su amiga. Pero era tan descarada...**_

_**Se pasaba el día mirándolo embobada, incluso con Sakura delante, y cada vez que Neji y ella se daban algún tipo de cariño, besos, abrazos, cualquier tontería, a Tenten se la notaba tensa y arisca. Y eso no le gustaba a Sakura, porque apreciaba mucho a Tenten, pero a Neji -aunque aveces se preguntaba el porque- también lo quería.**_

_**La cosa es que un día en la hora del patio se ausentaron los dos. Era extraño, ya que ambos habían ido a clase, por lo tanto no estaban malos. Sakura se fue a buscar a Neji, le quería comentar que si quería ir a comer a su casa ese día. Últimamente estaban bastante mal, y quería hablarlo con él en un sitio privado sin posibles interferencias.**_

_**No sabia exactamente donde podría estar Neji a la hora del patio. No era delegado, tampoco miembro de consejo estudiantil y no estaba apuntado a ninguna actividad extraescolar. Tampoco era muy colaborador así que ayudando a algún profesor tampoco se lo imaginaba. Paseó por los desiertos pasillos del edificio A, el edificio de bachillerato y departamento de profesores. Pero justo al llegar al piso tres tubo un presentimiento.**_

"_**Tal vez esta en su clase, buscando algo en la mochila o haciendo cualquier cosa" Pensó inteligentemente. **_

_**Debía encontrarlo, ya que por lo general no coincidían en ninguna clase, así que si se acababa el recreo y no conseguía verlo el seguramente se marcharía a casa a comer cuando acabasen las clases, ya que nunca iban juntos porque vivían en direcciones opuestas.**_

_**Pero algo llamo su atención. Justo al llegar a la puerta de la clase de Neji, empezó a escuchar ruiditos dentro. Ruiditos raros. Rui...gemidos. Eran claramente gemidos de chica. Sakura no era muy cotilla, pero algo se le acababa pegando de Ino y de Tenten. **_

"_**Hablando de Tenten...parece su voz" pensó mientras paraba la oreja en la puerta. "Es más, estoy segura de que es su voz, chilla igual"**_

_**Se llevó las manos a la cara. ¿Tenten se veía a escondidas con un chico para practicar sexo en las aulas a la hora del patio? Claro, eso explicaba que aveces se ausentara con cualquier excusa tonta. Decidió dejarla estar. Si ella no quería contarlo, sería por algo.**_

_**-¡Aaah...!-Escuchó un gran gemido- ¡Mmm...M-me corro...N-neji!**_

_**Se quedó de piedra. Sí, era la voz de Tenten. Con cara de pocker, se alejó de la puerta del aula hasta la esquina que daba a las escaleras. Y allí espero, y cruzó los dedos. Al poco rato salió Neji del aula. A los minutos Tenten. La habían estado engañando, los dos. Su amiga y su novio.**_

**-F**in**F**lash** B**ack-

Nunca dijo nada a nadie. Simplemente ese día hablo con Neji y cortó con él, y de eso ya hacía un año. A Tenten no se lo tuvo en cuenta, era su amiga y de todas maneras las cosas con Neji no le acababan de ir bien, prefería seguir teniendo su amistad a enfadarse por eso. Además, hacía tiempo que había dejado de querer al joven...Aun así esa mentira, esa traición a la espalda es algo que nunca olvidaría. Porque los chicos como Neji son así. Juegan con las chicas, las conquistan y las utilizan. Ella y Tenten solo habían sido un par de juguetes más en su larga lista...

Tuvo que picar hasta cinco veces al timbre del portal y cuatro más a la puerta de casa para que se dignasen a abrirle. Cuando por fin la atendieron, entró al hogar echando humo por la boca y la nariz.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan- Se disculpó el inquilino- Me quede dormido.

La pelirosa suspiró- Vaya, no me había dado cuenta- Dijo con ironía- Llevo más de media hora intentando que me habrás Naruto, tengo prisa.

-Lo siento-Dijo totalmente arrepentido y con carita de pena.

Sakura como siempre acabó por olvidar su enfado. Eso era trampa, Naruto siempre usaba aquella carita de bebé llorón para que la pelirosa no se enfadase con él, y lo bueno es que Sakura sabiéndolo siempre acababa cayendo. Tenía debilidad ante esa carita de pena.

-Bueno, dime Sakura-chan que es lo que te corría tanta prisa- Volvió a coger el hilo de la conversación Naruto- Debe ser importante.

-Bueno, lo es y bastante-Respondió- Verás...me han llamado de un sitio. He encontrado un buen trabajo donde pagan muy bien.

-¡Eso es genial Sakura-chan!-gritó el hiperactivo niño mientras abrazaba a su mejor amiga- Que bueno, así mientras encuentro un nuevo trabajo la cuenta de Ichiri no se quedará vacía.

La pelirosa sonrió y correspondió al abrazo. Era tan tierno Naruto...Era una lástima que solo pudiera verlo como un mejor amigo y hermano mayor- Sí, es genial. Pero hoy viernes me han dicho que tengo que ir de prueba. Solo son Viernes y Sábados, de 20:30 a 3:00, es un horario algo feo, pero pagan muy bien.

-Waoh-Se sorprendió el rubio-¡Tú si que tienes buen ojo para todo!-La alagó, como siempre- Y dime, ¿Dónde es el trabajo?

-Bueno...-Sakura vaciló. ¿Debía contárselo a Naruto? Le daba algo de vergüenza- Bueno, te lo diré pero no se lo digas a nadie...y menos a mi madre- El rubio se asustó. ¿Que tanto misterio para un trabajo?- Es el Tothem's bar.

-...- A Naruto casi se le desorbitan los ojos-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?-Gritó, con efecto atrasado- P-pero...pero...peeero...¡Eso es un puticlub! ¡Una casa de prostitutas!

-¡NARUTO BAJA LA VOZ!-Chilló algo desesperada la pelirosa- ¡No es ninguna casa de putas, es un cabaret!

-¡Aun así, Sakura no!-Gritó- ¡No pienso dejar que vendas tu cuerpo!

-...- ¿Quien había hablado de vender su cuerpo?

-¡Entiendo que Ichiri este delicado y tu sientas que tienes que ayudar pero Sakura-chan, eres muy joven, no puedes darle tu virginidad a cualquier viejo verde!

-...- ¿De donde sacaba que era virgen?

-¡¿Sakura, y si te convierten en una esclava sexual y te exportan a otro país a explotarte? -¿De donde inventaba esas historias?

-¡¿Y si...?-

-¡NATURO CALLATE UN MOMENTO!-Chilló desesperada, mucho más fuerte de lo que normalmente chillaba.

Al parecer Naruto se relajó un poco, después de esa lluvia de patéticas ideas. Sakura cogió aire y habló, con calma y tranquilidad para que Naruto lo entendiera- Se que no es un lugar muy decente, pero a mi favor diré que no es un prostíbulo, solo hay chicas que bailan desnudas...no es muy decente, pero es mejor que una casa de prostitutas.- Hizo una pausa, y antes de que Naruto le replicase habló- De todas maneras yo no trabajare ni de bailarina ni de sttriper, solo de camarera. Serviré bebida a los clientes detrás de una barra. No tiene ningún tipo de peligro, ¿entiendes?

-...-Se lo pensó dos veces- Bueno...visto así...

-Y me gustaría pedirte un favor Naruto...-El rubio la miró extrañado. Siempre era él quien recurría a Sakura para que lo ayudase. Esta vez que tenía la oportunidad de ayudarla él a ella no la defraudaría- Aparte de guardarme el secreto y de no interferir...me gustaría pedirte si los viernes y los sábados puedes ir tú a cenar con Ichiri, para que no este solo...

La cara de pena de Sakura era notablemente visible. Pocas veces se quitaba su cara de pocker, con Naruto, Hinata, su familia y poco más.-¡Pues claro que puedo Sakura-chan! ¿Con quién te piensas que hablas? ¡Ahora mismo iré! ¡Confía en mi, todos los viernes y sábados estaré con Ichiri!

-¿Seguro? ¿no te importa?-Preguntó algo preocupada- ¿Ya te acordarás?

-Sí, sí-Afirmó hiperactivamente-Corre, ves a la prueba que ya son las ocho pasadas, y ten cuidado. Ahora me vestiré y iré al hospital- Sonrió ampliamente.

-Gracias Naruto...-

-¡No me des las gracias boba!- Rió- Pero eso sí, a cambio quiero que me informes de como es el sitio y que me lo cuentes todo, y si no es bueno, me da igual que paguen bien- Le dijo, espectacularmente serio.

-Esta bien- Sonrió la pelirosa- Me voy, ten cuidado- Lo besó en la frente y se marchó.

-¡Preciosa, dale vida a ese culito y ponme un buen cubata!-

-Enseguida señor- Sonrió forzadamente.

Y pensar que aquello era lo más decente que le habían dicho en toda la noche...Que triste. El sitio era agobiante, la música estaba demasiado alta, hacía mucho calor, habían muchas personas y Sakura se sentía algo incomoda con aquel uniforme tan ligero de ropa y con las miradas y las proposiciones indecentes que le echaban los clientes. Un antifaz que cubría sus ojos, un pequeño sostén decorado con encaje y purpurina y unos pantaloncitos cortos y arrapados con unos zapatos de tacón de aguja eran su único uniforme. En parte lo agradecía, ya que eso parecía un horno más que un local pero...Suspiró, y tras servirle la bebida alcohólica al cliente, cogió la bandeja y fue a llevar a la mesa siete sus bebidas. Por el camino tuvo que aguantar que le sobaran el culo un par de pervertidos, pero por suerte había unos chicos, parecidos a los seguratas de la entrada que se dedicaban a vigilar a los que se pasaban de la raya con las chicas.

-¿Que te parece el trabajo pequeña?- Le gritó para que la escuchara su compañera de barra, Shizune- ¿Te gusta?

-Bueno...-Respondió Sakura con el mismo tono- Es algo agobiante.

-Tranquila, te acostumbras rápido- Le respondió la joven, que tendría seis o siete años más que ella- Además, pagan bien para los pocos días que son.

-Sí, eso sí- Contestó- Pero...¿Porqué llevamos antifaz?

-Es para que no nos reconozcan. Si te da igual, puedes quitártelo, pero las personas que prefieren no ser reconocidas por la calle por X razones, lo llevamos puesto- Sonrió la morena de pelo corto.

Bueno, al fin y al cabo no estaba del todo mal, al menos no la reconocerían. Miro el reloj; las 23:07 a.m. Después de todo, el tiempo había volado y realmente no lo había pasado tan mal, solo esperaba haberle gustado a la jefa y que la volviesen a llamar, porque no le importaría trabajar una temporada allí.

-Te toca a ti-

-No, la última vez lo hice yo-

-Te estoy diciendo que no, que te toca a ti-

-Y yo soy mayor que tú y te digo que no-

-Pero yo soy más inteligente y digo que sí, que te toca a a ti-

-Pues yo te digo qu-

-¡YA VALE!-Gritó frustrada Mikoto Uchiha. Los dos hermanos, que hasta hace milésimas de segundo discutían callaron asustados- Sasuke, diría que la última vez fue a tirar la basura tu hermano.

"_Jodete pequeño capullo_" Pensó Itachi, y así se lo quiso expresar con una mirada de victoria.

Sasuke refunfuñó- Mamá la última vez tuvimos la misma pelea y dijiste lo mismo-Protestó.

-¡Es igual, no me calentéis la cabeza que estoy cansada de trabajar, sácala tú Sasuke!-Gritó de nuevo, estresada.

-Joder...-Protestó por lo bajo mientras cargaba aquella bolsa asquerosa que apestaba a mierda de bebé recién echa-Que te den.

-Calla basurero- Le contestó su hermano, antes de echarlo a patadas y cerrarle la puerta- Espero que hayas cogido llaves porque no pienso levantarme a abrirte.

Con mala cara y con poco arte, consiguió localizar un contenedor de basura, aunque algo lejos de su casa. Era oscuro y se había perdido un poco. Giró la esquina y chocó con alguien precipitadamente, haciendo que la bolsa de basura se le volcase a los dos encima. Al querer insultar a semejante salvaje que se abalanzaba de esa manera sobre las personas se dio cuenta de que...

-¡Teme!- Gritó el hiperactivo rubio- ¿Qué se supone que haces?

-Me parece que es algo obvio- Señaló la basura- Ir a tirarla, no esparcirla por encima.

-Lo siento, es que iba con algo de prisa- Dijo nervioso.

-¿Llegas tarde al trabajo?- Preguntó. El rubio se levantó impaciente.

-¡Mierda, vamos!- Lo agarró del brazo y empezó a correr.

Sasuke se quedó completamente en blanco. ¿Qué hacía ese loco? ¿Porqué lo cogía del brazo, y lo arrastraba hacia el sitio donde él, y no Sasuke, llegaba tarde? Se prometió que la próxima vez que tuviera que hacer amigos, los haría más normales. Y encima con ese olor a mierda que se desprendía de ellos por culpa de la basura...

-¡Naruto-baka, imbécil, suéltame!-Gritó, cuando ya llevaban bastante rato corriendo.

-¿Eh?-Se paró de golpe-¡AH!- Gritó al ver que tenía cogido a Sasuke.

Este último le quiso pegar una buena colleja con lo primero que pillase, pero lo suprimió. Lo que más le interesaba saber ahora era...

-Baka...¿Dónde estamos?-Preguntó.

-Ah, bueno...es que..llegaba tarde y...bueno, no se porqué te he arrastrado aquí y...-

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Ah...mm..en el hospital de la ciudad- Contestó.

-Ah, bien- Intentó decirlo lo más calmado que pudo- ¿Y porqué estoy aquí si solo había salido a tirar la basura?

-Yo...bueno...lo siento...-Se disculpó- ¿Quieres entrar? Iba a ver a alguien.

-...-

No supo el porqué, pero acabo subiendo a aquel puñetero ascensor. Eran las nueve de la noche y la verdad es que tenía unas ganas increíbles de volver a su casa y cenar, pero el problema era que no sabía volver solo y no llevaba dinero ni para el autobús ni para un taxi, así que no tuvo más remedio que seguir al rubio y rezar para que no tardase mucho. Antes de entrar a visitar a la persona, Naruto le ordenó -y aunque pareciera mentira estuvo de acuerdo- que pasaran un momento por el lavabo a intentar quitarse esa peste a mierda un poco. Tras acabar de lavarse un poco las manos, la cara y limpiarse la ropa y el pelo, llegaron a una habitación, exactamente igual que las otras, pero solo contenía un paciente; era un niño pequeño.

-Ichiri-chaaaaaaaan!-Gritó el rubio. Enseguida se arrepintió ya que tuvo que venir unas enfermera a reñirlo- ¿Como estás, pequeño?

-¡Naruto!-Respondió emocionado el niño. Sasuke se fijó en él. Tendría unos ocho o nueve años, era castaño de piel blanca y con unos ojos verdes impresionantes que le recordaron a los de Sakura-¿Como es que vienes solo?

-¡Bueno, tu onichan a encontrado un trabajo y no podrá venir a verte los viernes y sábados, pero tranquilo, que el chico más cool y guay de la ciudad estará aquí para ti!-El niño llamado Ichiri no pudo evitar echarse a reír ante las tonterías de Naruto.-Por cierto, este es Sasuke, un amigo mio y bueno...de tu onichan-Mintió un poco, ya que Sakura y él no eran amigos, pero el pelinegro aun no sabía de quién era hermano aquel chiquillo.

-Hola Ichiri- Saludó seco.

-¡Hola!-Le saludó, super contento-Es la primera vez que viene a verme tanta gente...y puedo conocer a un amigo de onichan...que guay-Dijo completamente emocionado, tanto que Naruto y Sasuke no pudieron evitar sentirse conmovidos.

-Que niño más gracioso, dijo que parecíamos un grupo cómico- Expresó Sasuke, justo cuando se encontraban en la puerta del hospital para irse, a las 22:57 exactamente.

-Sí, es muy agradable, como su hermana- Sonrió Naruto- Aunque su hermana tiene un carácter que...bueno, espero que Ichiri no lo herede- Rió.

-Aun no me has dicho quién es su hermana- Sasuke lo miró. Tenía curiosidad por saber quien era, todo el rato se habían referido a ella como onichan o hermana.

-¡Ah, se me olvidó!-Se rasco la cabeza- Ichiri es el hermano pequeño de Sakura-chan-

Sasuke se paró de golpe. Ya decía que esos ojazos verdes le eran familiares...así que era el hermano pequeñajo de Sakura. Joder, si lo hubiese sabido antes se lo habría ganado un poco, esa táctica aveces funciona pero...

-¿Y que le pasa?- Preguntó el moreno- Es decir, porque un niño tan pequeño esta ingresado permanente en un hospital.

-Bueno es algo delicado...le diagnosticaron un tumor maligno en el estomago y está en espera de operación, y posteriormente, quimioterapia- Dijo, con palpable dolor en sus palabras- Es una lástima...es tan pequeño y está tan enfermo... Sakura y su madre se rompen los codos para poder pagarle el hospital, ya que estando como está, con esas fiebres y esos vómitos, no era seguro tenerlo en casa, tan lejos del hospital.

Sasuke no dijo nada. De repente se sintió bastante mala persona, y ahora entendía entre comillas que Sakura fuera tan arisca, debería estar pasándolo muy mal con su hermano así, y él que pensaba jugar con ella un rato...se sintió bastante asqueroso.

-Pero bueno, ahora Sakura parece que ha encontrado un buen trabajo en ese Tothem's bar pero...-Calló al darse cuenta que había hablado demasiado.

-¿Pero..?-

-Pero nada-Rió nerviosamente-Será mejor que volvamos- Volvió a reír. Algo realmente sospechoso.

-Naruto...-

-¡Ui que tarde, siento haberte arrastrado aquí!-

-Naruto...-

-¿Tu madre debe estar preocupada no crees? Dos horas tirando la basura...que malote eres-

-Escúpelo, Naruto- Ordenó finalmente de mala gana. Si había algo que no soportaba, era que lo dejasen a medias.

-Bueno...es que ese sitio pues...no me gusta- Respondió nervioso.

-¿Porqué?-

-Mmm...es que...bueno...es un...c-c...cabaret-Lo dijo lo más flojo posible, pero el silencio de la calle hizo que Sasuke lo escuchase a la perfección.

-¿Estás de broma, verdad?- Preguntó incrédulo. No veía a Sakura Haruno trabajando en un lugar así.

-No, va en serio. Trabaja en un cabaret, pero ella no...-

-¿En un cabaret? No puede ser-

-Joder, que sí. Pero que ella no...-

-No puede trabajar en un cabaret, no tiene pinta de trabajar ahí- Contestó el moreno.

-¿A no? Y según tu, teme, ¿Quién tiene pinta de trabajar en un cabaret,eh?- Se empezó a enfadar. Ese idiota escuchaba aun menos que él.

-Mmm...- Pensando un poco- La fea esa pelirroja con gafas de clase- No recordaba su nombre, solo que era muy fea y muy pesada. Demasiado.

Naruto empezó a reír como un loco- Sí, bueno, sí...aunque yo la pondría mejor en un prostíbulo- Ambos rieron- Pero el sitio donde trabaja Sakura-chan no es así, o es lo que me ha dicho ella. Sakura-chan solo trabaja de camarera. Bueno, ha ido a probar hoy, por eso me ha pedido que fuese a visitar a Ichiri.

-Entiendo- Contestó Sasuke.

-Aun así sigue sin hacerme gracia-respondió, encabezonado- Según me ha dicho pagan bien, y solo tiene que trabajar viernes y sábado, pero acaba tarde...-Se quedó callado- Iré a esperarla.

-¿Hm?-

-Que iré a esperarla a la puerta cuando acabe, una chica guapa sola a las tres de la mañana tiene peligro- Afirmó totalmente seguro, y Sasuke no le quitaba razón- Iré a ese bar a hacer tiempo hasta que salga y así la vigilaré.

-Ok, pero...-

-¿Pero qué?-

-No se volver a mi casa desde aquí. Nos mudamos hace poco-Respondió el moreno.

-¡Bueno, entonces quedate conmigo hasta que salga!-Propuso, totalmente feliz-Así me haces compañía.

-¿Y no podrías ayudarme a volver y luego te vas al bar?- Le respondió de mala gana- Mi madre me matará.

-Nada, nada, te vienes conmigo-Ignoró completamente lo que había dicho Sasuke- Que más te da, unas horas más, unas hora menos- Dijo, con esa asquerosa sonrisa de bobo de oreja a oreja.

-Te mataré-Afirmó Sasuke cuando ya eran las 2:52-Morirás.

-Lararará-Canturreaba el feliz rubio bastante borracho-Sasuke teme, Sasuke baka...lararará.

El moreno suspiró cansado. Al final, había cedido a esperar a Sakura, más que nada porque Naruto se había encabezonado en eso y él mismo no sabía volver a casa. Después, lo había tenido paseando por la calle durante dos horas, después se había dedicado a pedir dinero a la gente, y cuando finalmente había logrado acumular suficiente dinero, lo había llevado a beber a un bar (no al tothem's bar por supuesto). Así que ahora, se encontraba con un borracho Naruto que intentaba recordar el camino hacia el bar donde Sakura trabajaba.

-¡Ya se, era por allí!-Afirmó por decimocuarta vez.

-Por allí ya hemos ido, imbécil-Contestó malhumorado.

-Pues entonces por ahí-Respondió.

"_Que remedio, es la única calle que nos falta por recorrer..._" Suspiró.

Finalmente y tras algún que otro inconveniente -Naruto se caía de vez en cuando al suelo- el moreno pudo divisar a lo lejos un gran cartel en el que se podía leer _Tothem's Bar_. Miró su reloj, que marcaba las tres en punto y suspiró, rezando porque Sakura no hubiese plegado ya y esta pequeña aventura hubiese servido de algo. A los pocos minutos, empezaron a ver como chicas salían del lugar y las luces se apagaban. Atinó la vista y una melena pelirosa que bailaba al viento apareció.

-¡SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAN!-Gritó el rubio, mientras corría hacia la joven, totalmente sorprendida y se abalanzaba sobre ella, cayendo los dos al suelo-¡Estás bien, estás viva!

-¿N-naruto...?-Articuló la joven-¿Qué haces aquí?

-El teme y yo fuimos al hospital a ver ha Ichiri y pensé que era mejor que te pasáramos a buscar porque somos dos machos que protegeremos a las chicas guapas que van solas por la calle a estas horas de la noche- Respondió de una manera rapidísima, pero sin poder levantarse de encima de la pobre pelirosa a la cual estaba empezando a aplastar.

-¿El teme?-Preguntó-¿Naruto vas borracho?

-Haruno-Saludó por fin Sasuke, entrando en escena-Sí va borracho.

-¿Uchiha?-Preguntó desconcertada. Sasuke sonrió por dentro; esta vez _sí recordaba su __nombre_-¿Que hacéis aquí?

-Es una historia larga-Contestó, mientras levantaba a Naruto y ayudaba a la chica a levantarse del suelo.

-¡Sakura-chan no te enfades vinimos porque estaba preocupado!-Gritó el rubio.

-Ok, ok Naruto, no importa-Lo tranquilizó-Pero me parece que quien va a tener que ayudar voy a ser yo a ti-Dijo, justo antes de que el tonto se chocase contra una esquina de la calle y cayese al suelo, dormido.

-Genial...-Suspiró el moreno- Yo lo cargaré.

Durante el camino a casa, en el cual tuvo que ser finalmente Sakura quien lo guiase, le explicó por encima lo que había pasado. La pobre Sakura se sintió mal, ese carácter arrollador de Naruto a veces no era bueno.

-Lo siento Uchiha, Naruto te ha causado muchas molestias-Se disculpó como una madre.

-No importa-Respondió solamente. Se fijo en Sakura, que estaba algo tensa. Seguramente sería por lo que el bocas de Naruto le había explicado, que no quería que se supiera lo de su empleo- No diré nada, si es lo que te preocupa. No es mi estilo.

-Gracias-Contestó solamente.

El camino se hizo demasiado rápido. Ambos comentaban de vez en cuando algo pero cuando estaban en silencio tampoco se sentían incómodos. Sasuke le contó lo contento que se había puesto su hermano y la aventura con Naruto y los bares. Sakura se rió poco, pero lo hizo, y Sasuke observó que cuando sonreía, era aun más guapa. Finalmente llegaron al portal donde la pelirosa y el rubio, aun medio dormido vivían.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado. ¿Te sitúas bien desde aquí?-Preguntó la chica por si tenía dificultades para llegar a su casa.

-No, ya vine una vez a casa de este baka-Respondió-¿Te ayudo a subirlo?

-No hace falta, ya has ayudado bastante hoy-Aquella respuesta amable, de parte de una de las chicas aparentemente más frías que había conocido le sentaron de maravilla. Era como una especie de elogio camuflado.

-Entonces me voy ya-Se despidió-Adiós.

-Adiós Uchiha, gracias-

Y tras eso, el moreno emprendió el camino hacia su casa, sin importarle las posibles represarías de su madre. Había conocido a Ichiri, el hermano pequeño de Sakura. Se lo había pasado genial -en el fondo- con Naruto, había podido entablar conversación con la pelirosa y había descubierto más cosas sobre ella, cosas que no se imaginaba.

¿_Podía pedir más_?

Tocaron a la puerta como cuatro veces antes de que Sakura se dignase a responder y decirles que ya bajaba. Se retocó el cabello por última vez y se miró al espejo, totalmente satisfecha con su imagen; Llevaba el cabello suelto y liso, con el flequillo levemente peinado hacía un lado. Un poco de colorete el las mejillas, leve sombra gris en sus parpados y un poco de brillo en los labios para hacerlos más sensuales de lo que ya eran. Y en cuanto a vestimenta, su cuerpo se encontraba encerrado en un pequeño y estrecho vestido negro con rayas plateadas parecido al pelaje de una cebra, de tirantes anchos y escote en _V_, junto con unos tacones altos plateados. Sin duda, esa noche quería deslumbrar un poco más de lo normal.

Se puso la chaqueta encima y salió rápido. Seguramente la cerda de Ino la mataría. Su sorpresa fue encontrarse allí a Sai y Shikamaru junto a sus **dos **amigas. ¿No se suponía que iban solo ellas cuatro? ¿Dónde estaba Tenten? ¿Qué hacían allí los chicos? ¿Porqué no iba Neji con ellos?

-Hola chicos-Saludó en general. Todos le devolvieron el saludo, pero se tensó en especial al notar la mirada de Sai. La verdad es que desde aquella especie de rechazo extraño, no había vuelto a ver al moreno y estaba algo tensa.

-¿Vamos?-Propuso Shikamaru- Llegaremos tarde y eso es muy problemático.

-¿D-donde dij-jeron que quedaba la c-casa de It-tach-kun?-Preguntó tímidamente Hinata, como siempre- N-no lo recuerdo.

-Estaba a dos calles de la casa de Sakura-san, yo sí recuerdo la calle- Respondió Sai, con su típica sonrisa vacía.

Después de eso, Sai y Shikamaru empezaron a caminar más adelante, mientras que las tres chicas hablaban de sus cosas sin que estos las interrumpieran más atrás. Ino le explicó a Sakura que Tenten tenía fiebre y que a Neji no lo habían podido localizar, así que por eso iban solo ellos cinco.

-Por cierto, frentona...-Sakura tembló al ver esa mirada demasiado amenazadora de la rubia- ¿Como es que te has arreglado tanto? Normalmente dices siempre que _no es necesario arreglarse demasiado para que una chica se vea guapa_...-Dijo, imitando la voz de Sakura en la frase que esta solía repetir siempre.

-C-cierto..-La apoyó malignamente Hinata-¿E-es por Sai-kun?

-¡No!-Respondió algo nerviosa Sakura. La verdad es que normalmente no solía arreglarse mucho, pero en esa ocasión sí lo había hecho...¿Porqué? Ni ella misma lo sabía, solo tenía claro una cosa; _quería impresionar _-Solo quería estrenar el vestido nuevo.

-Ya, claro...-Dijo irónicamente Ino- ¿Entonces con Sai...nada?

-Nada- Respondió Sakura- Ya os contaré más adelante. No es el momento ni el lugar.

-¿P-pero pasó a-algo malo?-Preguntó preocupada Hinata.

-No, tranquila Hina- Le sonrió. Esa muchacha siempre se preocupaba más por los demás que por ella misma.- Solo me ha rechazado.

Ambas amigas abrieron los ojos como platos, sorprendidas. La primera sorpresa era que un chico se dignase a rechazar a Sakura; ella era una chica guapa, agradable, educada, buena, estudiosa, responsable...en fin, la chica _casi_ perfecta. Y la segunda sorpresa era que Sai desde mucho tiempo atrás había estado enamorado de ella...¿Como rechazaba una oportunidad así?

-Entonces, ya sabes lo que debes hacer frentona...-Ino rió malvadamente mientras Hinata y Sakura la miraban interrogante, esperando a que siguiera la frase-...¡IR A POR EL TIO BUENO DE ITACHI!- Las tres chicas empezaron a reír ante el descaro de Ino- Es bastante obvio que entre vosotros hay _feeling_...lo pudimos notar todos, hasta el pobre Deidara.

Siguieron hablando de cosas triviales aunque por poco tiempo, ya que un par o tres de minutos después se plantaron delante de una imponente casa de tejado rojo, fachada elegante y clara, con una gran verja de acero que impedía el paso y que permitía ver el gran y bonito jardín que esta poseía. Todo estaba en silencio, así que imaginaron que la fiesta aun no había empezado.

Tocaron al timbre y no tardaron en ser recibidos por Itachi y Sasori. Sakura posó sus orbes verdes en el moreno mientras este saludaba a sus compañeros. Camisa gris clara, levemente desabotonada y arremangada. Pantalones tejanos negros, algo cagados y unas converse negras. Dejo de mirarlo al notar que se acercaba a ella a saludarla.

-_Sakura-san_-Pronunció su nombre con tanta delicadeza que la pelirosa creía que se derretía, mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos y posaba sus labios en una de sus delicadas manos, tal y como lo había hecho la vez anterior.

-Itachi-san-Le respondió lo mejor que pudo, imitando su mirada. Este sonrió ante eso y los invitó a pasar, aun sin dejar la mano de la chica la condujo al interior de la casa.

El interior de la vivienda era amplio y bien decorado, pero al estar repleto de gente y de botellas y vasos tirados por cualquier lado no tenía muy buen aspecto. Sakura paseo su mirada curiosa por el lugar; la mayoría de gente que había allí ni siquiera sabía quienes eran, pero en cambio la saludaban como si la conocieran de toda la vida.

-¿No hay música?-Le preguntó curiosa a Itachi. Su vista se fijó en una especie de pequeña tarima donde había un micrófono y un par de amplificadores- ¿Habrá Karaoke?- Preguntó algo emocionada, cosa que Itachi no pasó por alto.

-Es una sorpresa-Respondió este con tono misterioso y una sonrisa cautivadora.

-Hum...¿Sorpresa?- Sakura intentó sacarle algo de información sobre eso al moreno, pero este cambió rápida y astutamente de tema- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No suelo beber mucho-Respondió ella, dejando claro que ella y el alcohol no eran muy amigos.

-Entonces te traeré un cóctel de frutas- El chico sonrió ampliamente- Tiene poco alcohol.

-Vale, estaré por allí- Señalo unas butacas que estaban un tanto apartadas del la multitud que se amontonaba cerca de la pequeña tarima y tras despedirse del moreno se dirigió allí.

Una vez sentada observó el panorama. Pese a que no habían llegado muy tarde, ya había gente que estaba totalmente borracha y hacían el ridículo. Sakura precisamente por eso no solía emborracharse, y si tomaba algo, siempre que tuviera poco alcohol.

Buscó con la mirada a sus amigos, que tras entrar en la vivienda la habían dejado descaradamente sola con Itachi. Suspiró al ver a Ino hacerle señas a lo lejos junto con Shikamaru. Si no fuera porque la conocía, no sabría lo que estaba diciendo.

"_Triunfate...a...ese...¿hombre?_" Fue lo que entendió la pelirosa sobre los gestos de la rubia "_Maldita pervertida...a penas lo conozco_" No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Imaginarse tan solo pasar la noche con Itachi era...extraño. No se iba a mentir a sí misma, la idea de poder tener algo, aunque fuera fugaz y corto con semejante muchacho no le desagradaba, era atractivo, tenía buen porte y parecía muy educado. Y esa mirada y manera de hablar lo hacían muy atrayente.

-Aquí tienes- Le acercó la gran copa que contenía un líquido de color naranja.

Empezaron a charlar de cosas aleatorias, algunas sin sentido y otras algo más intelectuales. Sakura se sentía muy a gusto al poder hablar con el muchacho de todo un poco, ya que la mayoría de chicos que conocía solo entendían el idioma: _sexo, culos y tetas_.

Sin previo aviso, se fue la luz y un ajetreo se escuchó en toda la casa; cosas que se caía, gente chillando...en fin, todo un caos. Sakura empezó a ponerse algo nerviosa pero de golpe escuchó algo que la dejó totalmente atónita; el acorde de una guitarra eléctrica que retumbó por todo el salón. Con la misma fugacidad que se marchó, volvió de nuevo la luz y esta vez para mostrar justo en el centro del salón y subidos en la pequeña tarima a algunos componentes del grupo _akatsuki_ junto con sus instrumentos.

Los invitados a la fiesta enloquecieron y el grupo empezó a tocar sin siquiera medir el volumen de su música. Todas las personas que se habían mantenido un poco al margen empezaron a acumularse al rededor del grupo y a bailar como poseídos.

_Ahora empezaba la verdadera fiesta._

Sasuke dormía plácidamente en su cama hasta que un sonido extraño lo despertó de golpe. ¿El acorde de una guitarra eléctrica? Eso era imposible, su hermano no tocaba la guitarra y además, ¿Quién tocaba a semejante volumen a las doce y media de la mañana? Decidió que habían sido imaginaciones suyas cuando ya no pudo escuchar un acorde, sino un bajo, una batería, una guitarra eléctrica y una voz cantando a toda leche...¡¿Se estaba volviendo loco?

Se puso unos pantalones largos y ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse una camiseta, después de todo estaba en su casa. Salió de la habitación un tanto apresurado y cuando bajó las escaleras hacia el salón su cara casi se desencaja por la mueca de sorpresa que puso; su salón estaba repleto de gente que rodeaban a lo que parecía un grupo tocando en una especie de escenario improvisado. No pudo evitar frotarse los ojos con violencia por si estaba alucinando o eran efectos del insomnio...pero no, ahí seguían todos esos pendejos, bailando y gritando como posesos. Buscó con la mirada al culpable seguro de esa especie de fiesta improvisada, botellón casero o orgía multitudinaria y lo encontró cerca de la cocina cargando botellas de alcohol. Se movió como pudo entre tíos borrachos diciendo tonterías y mirándolo mal por su atuendo -tan solo un pantalón largo de pijama- y chicas que se le insinuaban al estar la mitad de su cuerpo expuesto. En cuanto estuvo detrás de él le estiró fuerte de la camisa que llevaba y lo encaró con una mirada furiosa.

-¡¿Itachi, quien te ha dado permiso para montar una fiesta cuando mamá no esta en casa? -Preguntó Sasuke cabreado, al ver a caras conocidas del instituto bailar desenfrenados y borrachos por su casa, y parejas a montones dándose el lote por cualquier rincón- ¡Y encima con alcohol y afrodisíacos!- Le reprochó al ver las mezclas poco sanas que hacían en la cocina de su casa.

-Eres un amargado, estúpido hermano menor- Le respondió Itachi, con una cerveza en la mano- Precisamente porque **no** esta mamá es que la hago...-Le explicó, siendo lo más obvio del mundo- Si no quieres quedarte, pirate a tú habitación y ya esta.

-Es que resulta que tenéis la música tan alta que podría oírla hasta en...- Quiso acabar la frase, pero no pudo.

Sus ojos se posaron en una figura que se tambaleaba un poco por el comedor, aparentemente borracha. Llevaba un vestido negro con rayas de cebra plateadas, muy corto, y su cabello rosa estaba suelto. Parecía que había bebido bastante porque sonreía demasiado, algo inusual en ella. Y Sasuke tenía una idea, una mala idea. La vio dirigirse hasta los ventanales del salón y como con torpeza y poca maña intentaba abrirlos, seguramente para salir a tomar el aire al jardín. Sasuke no perdió el tiempo. Subió como una bala a su dormitorio, se puso una sudadera cualquiera y volvió a bajar, esta vez directo a un sitio en concreto: el porche del patio. Antes de abrir los ventanales miró a través de los cristales y allí la vio; sentada en el suelo abrazándose a si misma y con la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas, mirando a la nada. Finalmente se decidió a salir.

-¿Pero que...?- Exclamó ella sorprendida al notar como alguien le tapaba los ojos con unas manos. Al principio se asustó un poco, pero al ver que solo se trataba de una broma relajó su cuerpo- ¿Quién eres?-Preguntó.

No hubo respuesta. El moreno por su parte tan solo se dedicó a apoyar su pecho en la espalda de Sakurapara no caerse. Gracias a eso, Sakura pudo aspirar ese atrayente y seductor aroma que le recordaba a alguien.-¿Itachi?-Preguntó. No hubo respuesta.

Y al darse la vuelta allí lo vio-¿ Uchiha?- Le dijo con voz amenazadora-¿Que haces aq- Se cortó a sí misma al verlo mejor. Dios, esa noche había bebido demasiado y seguramente eran efectos del alcohol. ¿Eran delirios suyos o Sasuke iba en pijama?-¡Vas en pijama!-Exclamó sorprendida.

-Hmp- Respondió él un tanto ofendido. ¿Que pasaba? Si él hasta en pijama se veía irresistible- Estoy en **mi **casa, puedo ir como quiera.

-¿T-tu casa?- Repitió, algo confusa.

-Sí-

-Entonces...-Hizo una pausa, asimilando las cosas- ¿Itachi-san y tú sois...hermanos?

Sasuke apretó los puños al oír el nombre de su **asqueroso** hermano de los labios de la pelirosa. Pero no se estaba cabreando por el solo hecho de que ella y él ya se conocieran y parecía haber algo de confianza, sino por ese brillo en los ojos verdes de Sakura al pronunciar el nombre de su hermano. ¿Tal vez Itachi también estaba interesado en ella y ya había hecho algo para seducirla? No le extrañaría, ya que desde bien pequeños siempre habían tenido gustos demasiado parecidos para la desgracia de Sasuke, porque al final Itachi con esa pose de caballero educado y romántico se las llevaba a todas. Y aparte de eso, Sakura era una presa interesante, ya que al no caer en los encantos Uchiha a la primera como la gran mayoría de chicas, eso hacía el juego más emocionante.

-¿Algún problema?- Respondió algo rudo.

-No, nada. Pero no os parecéis-

Hubo unos minutos de silencio en los que Sakura no paraba de darle vueltas a algo; **Sasuke y Itachi hermanos**. Ahora que se fijaba en el pequeño, sí que tenían bastante parecido físico pero en cuanto a personalidad, Itachi ganaba a su hermano pequeño de una forma devastadora. Uno educado, amable y caballero. El otro arrogante, creído y rudo. Estaba claro quién era mejor en cuanto a personalidad, pero físico... tenía sus dudas.

El moreno por su parte se distraía mirando a Sakura de reojo. La verdad es que no era difícil adivinar que no le caía precisamente muy bien a la pelirosa, pero prefería caerle mal y que lo tuviera presente antes que ignorarlo totalmente. Ser ignorado por una chica era algo que Sasuke no podía aguantar. Se fijó en que Sakura solo llevaba puesto ese pequeño vestidito y que seguramente estaba temblando a causa de eso ya que en la calle a esas horas de la madrugada hacía fresco. Más por instinto que por otra cosa, se sacó su sudadera y se la tiró encima.

-¡¿Que haces?-Exclamó ella, ya que la sudadera le había impactado en toda la cara.

-Hmp-

La pelirosa miró a Sasuke extrañada. ¿Porqué le dejaba su sudadera si ahora él se moriría de frío? ¡Ahora solo tenía puestos los pantalones del pijama! Definitivamente era imbécil, con el frío que hacía...

-No la necesito- Respondió orgullosa, mientras se la devolvía. No aceptaría cosas de mujeriego creído que se tomaba tales confianzas con ella_._

-Hace frío-

-Lo mismo te digo-

A Sasuke le empezó a entrar una increíble molestia por dentro. Era mujer era más cabezona incluso que él y su hermano juntos.

-Pontela-

-No quiero-

-Sakura-Dijo él de forma amenazadora sin darse cuenta que la estaba tuteando.

-Eres un pesado, te he dicho que no la necesito-

-Molesta...- Susurró Sasuke, ahora si levantándose del sitio donde estaba sentado y dirigiéndose hacía Sakura para ponerle él mismo la sudadera.

Esta por su parte al ver avanzar al moreno peligrosamente hacía ella intentó huir, pero al haber bebido más de la cuenta y estar mareada, perdió un poco el equilibrio, teniendo que ser sujetada por Sasuke para no caer de pleno al suelo.

-Parece que alguien ha bebido más de la cuenta-

-No voy borracha si es lo que insinúas...- Se puso a la defensiva la pelirosa.

-No insinuaba nada-

-¿A que estás jugando?- Le preguntó molesta- Suéltame ya, plasta.

Sasuke se sorprendió. Hablaba más de la cuenta, aunque solo hacía que insultarlo. Pero ya era algo. Vio como la cabezona Haruno se arrancaba de mala manera la sudadera y la tiraba al suelo- Muchas gracias por lo de ayer, pero no me gusta que te tomes tales confianzas conmigo, por si no lo has notado, no me gusta la gente como tú- Y acto seguido volvió a abrir los ventanales y se volvió a colar en la fiesta.

Sasuke suspiró rabioso. Subió a su habitación, se colocó un atuendo más normal y se auto invitó a la fiesta, ya que era en **su** casa. Busco con la mirada de nuevo a la pelirosa, pero no la encontró...a quien si que encontró fue a Rock Lee y a Kiba, borrachos.

-¡Ey, Sasuuuuuuke!-Saludó Lee con todas sus fuerzas-¿Tu también por aquí?

-Sí, es mi casa-Respondió.

-Claaaaaaaro, y la china también-Ambos rieron, menos el moreno. ¿Que china? Joder, iban borrachísimos-¡Toma, bebeeee!

Olió un poco el contenido, que casi lo tumba al suelo. No le extrañaba que fueran así de borrachos, eso en vez de alcohol parecía colonia. Pero bebió un trago, de todas maneras si se emborrachaba no tenía pérdida, estaba en su casa. Y tras un par de copas más, ya empezó a encontrar divertida la fiesta y todo. Tonteó con alguna chica, bailó un poco con Rock Lee y Kiba e hizo un par de amigos en Akatsuki cuando estos ya habían terminado de tocar y ahora sonaba la música de un CD. Pero vio algo que no le gustó nada.

_Itachi _y_ Sakura_. **Solos**. En la cocina. Muy cerca.

Sakura era su presa, y esta vez Itachi no se la iba a robar como otras veces. Corrió a la cocina y sin importarle mucho, agarró a Sakura de la muñeca y la arrastró hasta la pista de baile.

-¡¿Que se supone que haces?-Gritó la muchacha, para ser oída y porque estaba mosqueada. Que chico más pesado...si lo llega a saber no le hubiese tratado con amabilidad la noche anterior.

-Te estaba salvando- Respondió.

-¿Salvando de qué?-Contestó enfadada-¡Ahora tendría que estar siendo salvada!

-No te engañes, Itachi no es lo que parece-Le soltó rudamente-Soy su hermano, y solo te estoy advirtiendo.

-¿Y porqué debería creerte? ¿Porque me ayudas?-

-Bueno, eres la mejor amiga del baka de Naruto, si dejase que mi hermano te engañase me mataría-Respondió, pese que esas no eran las razones-Además...pareces buena persona.

Sakura dejó de forzar el agarre. Tal vez era el alcohol, o esa mirada de seguridad en la cara del chico pero decidió creerle. Que no le preguntaran porqué, simplemente lo hizo. La noche anterior había demostrado ser bastante buena persona...decidió ceder un poco y darle un voto de confianza. Pero solo uno.

-¿Bailas?-Preguntó Sasuke, para olvidar el tema.

-Bueno-Respondió tan solo Sakura.

Al parecer, para el pequeño Uchiha la larga noche acababa de empezar, y con un pie bastante bueno. Sonó una canción algo lenta, pero no la agarró. Se vería demasiado descarado, y aun era muy pronto para intentar meterle mano (xD) así que simplemente bailó, y dejó que las cosas siguiesen el ritmo de Sakura.

* * *

**Continuará**

**

* * *

****Gracias a : ** Nekiitha, Setsuna17, Nanfy-Uchiha, Ikamari, Kaoruchan17, Kaaii-chaan, Marinilla14, Asukasoad, Ichigo uchiha, , Jansgely, Kariedu56, Miss Snowflake, Rosybeth, Yuelieth22, Annamariia, Corsaria, Lady ramen, alebredi, VerdeJade, Dream moonlight, Sasusakuxnaruto, Skuld Dark, Lagrimas de Medianoche, Vane553, Javiitha'S, Saku-ann, Aiko Amitie y Cris0408 ** por vuestro review ^^ **De verdad muchas gracias a los que os tomáis la molestia de comentar, y de leer la historia si no fuera por vosotros la habira dejado incompleta, MUCHAS GRACIAS! :DDD

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que no se haya echo muy largo pero...sentía que debía un gran favor a los lectores asi que se podria decir que este es capitulo doble xDDDD Enfin, los comentarios me han animado mucho a seguir, y pese a mi bloqueo mental y creativo, creo que me ha quedado un capitulo bastante decente. ¿Tal vez es Sakura demasiado ruda con Sasuke? ¿Que opinan sobre Sakura e Itachi? Cuentemne cosas en sus reviews! La historia se puede mejorar muchisimo si ustedes ponen de su parte y me aportan ideas o me dan su punto de vistaaa :)

A partir de hoy intentare retomar todos mis fics y ir actualizando más amenudo. Y sobre el adelanto, esta vez no pondre porque aun no tengo preparado el proximo capitulo sorry ^^U SALUDOS! :D

_-¿Qué me __dejas un_ **R E V I E W **_porfavor?_-

ATT; _A_**gridulce-**


End file.
